The Little Things In Life
by Cabral095
Summary: "Always expect the unexpected in life, after all, life is unpredictable." Jeff Manns, a 20 year old high school graduate, has finally moved out of his parents home. Jeff's life couldn't be better, he has a job, he's living on his own, the whole world before him, and he has... six magical miniature fillies? Jeff is as befuddled as you right now.
1. Invasion

Written by: Cabral095 (AR)  
Edited by: Edragon

Chapter 1: Invasion

"Finally!" Jeff screamed as he landed on the bed. A gleeful smile spread across his face. He sat back up and looked around his new bedroom. It was clean, spacious, and most importantly, his. Jeff was finally free from his parents and brother. No more, "Be back before nine." No more younger brother with and his constant,"Jeff! Jeff! Can I use the Xbox? Jeff! Come on lemmie have the Xbox. Jeff, Jeff I wanna play!" And best of all, no more sociopathic pets constantly clawing and biting him at a moments notice. Flying paws of furry fury swiping at his legs and arms had become such a common occurrence that he stopped bothering to keep track and simply accepted that they just hated him.

It was quiet in the room since his friend Brian had left after helping him move the last of his possessions in. Wanting to see the rest of his new home now that he had a moments peace Jeff leapt off of the bed, and maneuvered around the few empty boxes he'd used to transport his stuff. Stepping carefully to avoid the occasional Lego he'd neglected to pick up, he made his way out into the small living room. He smiled and glanced over his few furnishings sitting in the room. A single, overly orange couch literally brightened the room, the lights reflecting off the Starburst like color giving the surrounding area an orangey tinge.

Aside from the couch which dominated the room was a small TV on a wooden stand in front of the couch, and a small glass table in between the two. Curious how long it had been since Brian left Jeff reached into his pocket to check the time on his cell phone, 7:40 PM. Connected to the living room was a small balcony which he'd yet to go out on. Walking towards the sliding glass door, slightly fogged from the cool night air, he paused for a moment as he slid the door open. The cold night air embracing him, causing a refreshing shiver down his spine as he stepped out onto the balcony proper.

The handrail he leaned on was chilly, much like the night air. He gazed down upon the dull road below. It was a rather quiet night not that Jeff had any complaints. The peace was a welcome presence over the grating of his parents nagging, or his brothers constant intrusions. Staring off into the night sky his thoughts drifted to all of the new possibilities, and the new responsibilities that now came with living on his own. The feeling of such sudden independence was odd and unfamiliar, but he was confident that he would grow comfortable with in time.

Comfort however was still an inconsistent luxury as he was jarringly snapped back into the present by his cell phone, demanding his attention to answer. His ringtone blared louder as the device was pulled from his pocket displaying Mom on the screen. With a quick groan of annoyance at being bothered so soon after leaving his parents nest, Jeff answered the call.

"Hey mom."

"Jeff!" Answered a frantic high pitch voice on the other end, "Are you ok? Did you get all settled in?"

"Yes mother, I did. Brian came by and helped me move everything in and unpack. He left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh good," His mother replied, "now don't forget you have work tomorrow, so get to bed soon."

"It's not even eight O'clock yet." Jeff deadpanned, "Don't worry mom, I'll go to bed when I need to, alright?"

"Alright dear, I love you."

"Ok mom."

"And your father loves you too." His mother continued.

"Uh huh. Alright mom, love you too" Jeff said half annoyed, "I need to get going, I'll talk with you later. Bye."

Quickly ending the call before his mother could reply, Jeff let out a sigh of relief to be alone with his thoughts again. It wasn't that he hated his mother, far from it, he just wasn't one for small talk and hated her tendency to talk at great lengths on the same topic over and over again, as if she'd forgotten that she said the exact same thing not five minutes before. Jeff checked the time once more before putting his phone away. With one final look at the night sky he turned to go back into the living room to catch the 8:00 news.

Jeff flopped down onto the putrid orange couch and got comfortable, both enjoying the warmth of the apartment and missing the coolness of the night air. The remote control was sitting on the far end of the table which he begrudgingly got back off the couch to retrieve. Pressing the large red button on the top, the television came to life and cycled through various sounds of different shows and static before settling on the news.

_Lets see what craziness the worlds' gotten into today. _He thought to himself.

A man in a blue suit sitting at the newsdesk was speaking, "Police captured the robber, finding him two blocks away from the scene of the crime. In other news, scientists have discovered odd anomalies in the lower atmosphere above California. A representative of NASA has released a statement that the anomalies are being caused by a minor solar flare and are nothing to be concerned about. Even so some citizens are stocking supplies of food and water in fear of a greater danger."

_Atmospheric anomalies? What's the worst that could happen, cotton candy clouds? Or the end of the world?... Again._

Jeff changed the channel before the anchor could say anything else. After flipping through a few more channels, Jeff grew bored and decided maybe bed wasn't such a bad idea. He shut off the television and tossed the remote aside.

After some standard preparations for bed, Jeff walked into his bedroom. He shut off the light standing upon his nightstand, and rolled over to face the window. He laid there for a moment until his eyes shut on him, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

l/\l

Golden rays filter in through a large stained glass window, painting the room within in a multitude of colors. A white Alicorn sat by a large marble fireplace attempting to relax in the warmth of her sun as the colored lights dance across her hide. Her eyes are closed in concentration, shifting occasionally as thoughts race through her head. The tinge of magic and the soft sound of wisping smoke drew her attention. The smoke and dust quickly drifts in front of her and gathers together, coalescing into a scroll in a flash of fire. A golden aura envelops the scroll, seizing it in the air before it falls, and quickly unrolls the paper.

As she begins reading the letter, her face contorts in confusion and concern, her eyes darting back and forth across the paper at an alarming rate, attempting to understand what it was she was reading. Satisfied with reading the letter, she set it aside with her magic and summoned parchment, a quill and some ink, the Alicorn used her magic to hastily write on the parchment.

_"Dear Spike,_

_I thank you for sending me the urgent letter, I am on my way now. Stay in the library._

_ Princess Celestia."_

Princess Celestia set the quill down, and in one fluid motion rolled up the scroll, sealed it, and in a flash of white, the letter disappeared. Celestia rose to her hooves, and walked out of her room, flinging the large double doors leading to the hall. The two guard snapped to attention at the sudden kerfuffle*, not expecting the sudden appearance of their Princess as she jaunted passed them without a word.

Closing the doors behind them, the guards quickly chased after Celestia but were quickly stopped in their tracks by their princess' magic, immediately understanding her need to forgo formalities. They stood stood stoic as Celestia turned down another hallway towards the main entrance hall. Her brow was furrowed in concern, repeating the message Spike had sent her over and over in her head. Each word searing into her mind,

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Twilight! Applejack! Rainb-, Flutt... You need to get here now! Like now, now! Like yesterday now! Something terrible has happened!"_

The rows of royal guards stood at attention along the main entrance, watching the Princess hastily walk by, unblinking and unmoving as she passed. Celestia's grand wings unfurled as she exited the confines of the royal building, taking to the sky with a single massive beat.

_ "The last thing that I saw was Trixie saying she learned a new spell. She threatened Twilight!"_

Another powerful stroke of her wings angled her towards Ponyville and quickened her speed, her wings fueled by her divine strength of body and magic.

_"Twilight said she would talk to Trixie to make things better, but they didn't get better. Trixie told Twilight to meet her by the Everfree Forest along with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. I followed Twilight there in case she needed some muscles to help her out, I'm always having to look out for her now. _

_"Because I didn't want to blow my cover, I hid in a nearby bush. After that, Twilight began to talk with Trixie. Trixie said this was revenge for being humiliated. And.. And she used some magic spell on them! There was a bright flash of light, and they were all gone. After that, I um, ran back to the library to write this letter to you. It totally wasn't to hide or anything. Please come soon!"_

The airspace above Ponyville was devoid of life. Multiple clouds were floating about unmanaged and with an odd slightly pink hue. Focused on the important task at hoof Celestia dismissed the oddity and banked towards the Ponyville library, several passersby gawking at her unexpected arrival as others looked warily about at the sky.

Spike was inside the tree house, pacing the wooden floor. His teeth were munching on his claws, he was nervous. A loud thud was heard from outside the library. Spike perked up and raced to the door.

"Princess Celestia!" Spike cheered as he opened the door. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Spike," Celestia said urgently, her voice filled with the strength and conviction of a true commander, a voice she used only under the most stressful of situations. "I need you to take me to where Twilight and her friends were when they disappeared.

"Oh, right!" Spike exited the library and waddled towards The Everfree Forest, Celestia in tow. Spike was rambling off the myriad of "possibilities" that could have befallen his friends, culminating in another hypothesis of exploding twice. Celestia did her best to assuage his fears, but gaffed at the double explosion theory.

"Nopony else know's that spe...er..um, nevermind."

But before Spike could question what the Princess meant, they reached the forest and approached the scene of Spike's concern.

"There!" Spike yelled pointing near the entrance to the forest. A large black scorch mark smothered the ground of where the six equines had once stood.

"They were right here." Spike pointed to the charred dirt.

Celestia examined the black stained ground. "Spike, do you know where Trixie is?"

"No." Spike answered, "She ran off after she used the spell, she looked worried."

"Worried?" Inquired the Princess, "Hm. Spike, where did Trixie run off to?"

The small purple dragon scratched his scaly head and pondered a moment. "Uh, I think I saw her run into Ponyville."

"Thank you Spike, now run along back to the library. I think that Twilight will need someone to watch it while she is away."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Will they be ok Princess?"

"I don't know Spike." Celestia replied," All we can do is hope."

l/\l

"Hi again mom." Jeff said picking up his phone.

"How was your first week in your apartment sweetie?" His mother kindly inquired.

"It was fine. Look mom, I had a long day at work, and I would like to get some sleep." Jeff reasoned, "Look, tomorrow is Saturday. I will talk with you then, okay?"

"Well alright sweetie." His mother replied "You have a good night now, love you!"

"Yep." Jeff hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at the night sky again, the brisk cool air soothed his body.

Jeff moved the side of his balcony to check the flower he'd been growing. A silly 'housewarming' gift Brian gave him as a joke, but one he decided to keep anyway if only to occupy some of his abundant free time.

After several days the bud had finally begun to bloom and a sweet aroma tickled his senses as he leaned in close to examine it. Something caught his eye, a small cocoon hung from a leaf. Jeff looked over the delicate home. The delicate structure wiggled as he turned the plant to get a better look.

"Looks like you have a friend..." A pause.

_I'm talking to a plant...I'm such a dork._

Quickly distancing himself from the plant, Jeff gave it one last look and sighed as he left the balcony and strolled back into his apartment. He walked past the living room and into the hall, past the spare bedroom, and into the bathroom to ready himself for bed.

Jeff picked up his tooth brush and set it to work. As he brushed his teeth, Jeff felt a light brush against his toe. Figuring it was just a piece of lint or something floating he didn't take much notice of it and continued brushing. He spit and filled a nearby cup of water to rinse his mouth.

Another, warm, firmer touch on his toe caused him to flail back, the cup of water flung into the air splashing water all over the floor. Recovering from the unexpected sensation he leaned down to search for whatever it was that caused his minor panic attack...and found nothing.

"The heck was that? I better not have any rats in here or I'll do...eh...probably nothing."

After spending a few more minute searching the bathroom for...whatever it was he thought he felt, Jeff dried the water off of the floor, and left, shutting the light off as he did. He stepped into the hallway and into his spare bedroom. Flicking the switch, the room brightened and the many opened boxes of stuff he'd yet to unpack including the black backpack next to his computer desk he was going for.

Reaching into the pack, he pulled out an old worn book, _"Where the Red Fern Grows."_ and zipped the bag closed before proceeding back towards the door. As he reached the light switch, what sounded like whispering briefly gave him pause. He turned around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug he turned the lights back off and walked to his bedroom.

Plopping down onto his bed and getting halfway under the covers, Jeff turned on the small lamp next to him. He sat up against his bed rest, an extra pillow behind his back for added comfort, and started reading from where he left off.

Unbeknownst to him a small blue figure was peering around the, compared to it, large door observing him.

"What's that thing?" Asked the curious little creature.

"I don't know," Responded another, but I think it's reading." A purple figure peered further into the room for a better look.

"Reading?" Questioned the small blue figure, "Reading is for eggheads."

"Now be quiet both of ya." A small orange pony, no taller than three inches, stammered at the two miniature filles. "We need some sort of plan."

A small Pink Filly jumped up next to the orange pony, "What kind of plan?" the curious pony asked.

"Ah dun no." replied the orange filly, "But we can't let that thing see us. Who knows what could happen?"

The small colorful fillies continued to watch and comment about the 'thing' for another 15 or so minutes, trying to figure out what to do as Jeff started to yawn. Folding the corner of the page he left off on he closed the book while the small purple filly clutched her chest in discomfort for a reason she didn't know. He set the book on his nightstand, and adjusted himself in bed, throwing the throwable throw pillow through the air onto the thrown objects destination...the floor. He yawned once more, turned off the light, and laid his head down onto his pillow, facing towards his window.

"AH!" Cried a small yellow filly.

The blue filly Pegasus quickly shut the crying fillies mouth. "Shh, don't blow our cover!"

Jeff rolled halfway over and glanced back at his door again thinking he heard something.

_I swear I'm starting to hear things...Is that a sign of something? I'll google it tomorrow if it keeps up._

The small equines dared not move a muscle until the strange thing rolled back over after a few seconds.

"That was close." Whispered the small purple unicorn. "We need to be more careful."

"I- I'm sorry." Replied the small yellow Pegasus. "It's just.. I-it's so dark.. and scary."

The orange pony walked up to the yellow filly, "It's alright, we're all here for ya." A little smile grew on the yellow fillies mouth.

The blue Pegasus groaned. "Can we stop all this sappiness please? We still need to figure out what to do with that giant. Eh. Thing!"

The purple unicorn walked to the center of the tiny ponies, "We could look around." She shyly suggested, "It wouldn't hurt would it?"

"Yeah!" Agreed the blue Pegasus, "Maybe we can find something to vanquish the beast!"

The purple unicorn filly turned to face the blue Pegasus, "Why? It hasn't done anything to us."

"Yet." Replied the Pegasus, "It can still hurt us, we can't trust it."

"Ah think I'm goin' ta have ta agree with her on this." The orange pony walked to the Purple unicorn, "Like she said, that thing can still hurt us, but that don't mean we need to destroy it."

The purple filly looked around, "What do you all think?"

"I think it could use some nicer curtains," said a small white unicorn. "Those are hideous."

The blue pony groaned, "We don't have time for this, I say we take action now!"

"What do you suggest?" Inquired the purple filly.

The blue Pegasus pondered for a moment, "Let's take a closer look at it."

"Are you crazy?!" Questioned the purple unicorn, "I thought you said that thing could kill us?"

"True, but everything needs sleep, and that's what it's doing." The blue pegasus said confidently, "Now is the best time to get a better look at it."

"Ah reckon it can't hurt non." Added the orange equine, "I mean it is sleeping. Besides, we can easily hide from it like we did before."

"Well, I suppose so." The purple unicorn felt unsure, but she knew they had to find out what this "thing" was. "Wait, weren't there six of us?"

The purple filly began to count the ponies, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Where's the pink pony?"

"Over there!" The blue pegasus stated.

The pink filly was near the edge of the things bed, nearing its nest. The other small equines raced to her. The small blue pegasus practically body-checked the pink pony, halting her ascent and bringing her back down to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Questioned the blue filly, "You could get us all caught!"

The purple unicorn came up next to the two, "She's right, if we go, we all go at the same time."

The other fillies agreed, and they all set to work. The large bed stood before them, it was massive compared to the tiny fillies. The purple filly walked to the beds perimeter until she came across some of the mattress sheet hanging close to the floor.

"Hey," The purple filly motioned back to the others, "We can climb up this way!"

The fillies all began to climb the mattress sheet, aside from the blue filly who seemed to prefer flying everywhere she went and made the trip in some seconds.

While waiting for the rest of her newly met acquaintances the blue filly curiously looked over the strange creature from the air before landing on its pillow in front of its face, the other fillies beginning to converge near the pillow.

"Hey!" She whispered, "You should look at it closer, it's so weird looking."

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through Jeff's window warming his face and slowly bringing him back to consciousness. Much to his chagrin the small noises he thought he was hearing the previous night had returned with a vengeance, small taps and murmuring filling his ears, at this point he figured he was just still dreaming. He certainly still felt tired enough to be asleep and seeing as it was Saturday he had no qualms with simply going back to it. The sun however was having none of it and continued to shine straight into his closed eyes causing Jeff to roll over to make it go away.

"Woah!"

Again with the sounds. Slowly opening his eyes and wincing at the bright light, he sleepily glanced around, noticing small splotches of color through his hazy vision. With a mighty roar of a yawn he closed his eyes once more to try and get some more sleep. A buzzing sound soon filled his ears and thinking it was a fly was buzzing about his head, he swung his hand in the general direction of the sound to try and scare it off.

"It's attackin'!" Cried the orange filly, "Run!"

The large beast had hit the blue filly, sending her hurtling to the other end of the bed.

Jeff's eyes darted open, he checked his hand to see if there were fly guts, only a small blue feather was obtained.

"What the...? Did I...hit a bird? Jeff rubbed his eyes to try and clear the sleep out of them before looking about the bed for whatever it was he'd hit. "Hm.."

"Hi there!"

The small voice rang in Jeff's ear, he looked from left to right, but saw no one.

"No, over here silly." The small voice laughed.

Jeff looked at his right shoulder. His eyes focused on a small pink pony.

"Hi there!" The pink equine said cheerfully.

*A beat*

"AAHH!" Jeff screamed and jumped out of his bed, the pink filly hanging onto his shoulder and laughing like he was some carnival ride. Jeff looked on his bed and saw three more splotches of color he now realized were other ponies. A blue one with wings was lying down unconscious, while an orange pony was looking over the fallen blue pegasus. A white unicorn sitting on the edge of the bed looking back and forth between him and the two ponies.

"Wha- What are you things?" Jeff frantically asked.

The pink pony on his shoulder giggled, "We're not things, we're ponies."

Jeff screamed again, "Talking miniature ponies?! This.. This doesn't make sense, and you're all so colorful."

_Stupid ADD..._ Jeff thought back at himself.

"Well," Continued the pink pony, "maybe you're just a giant! and you can like, OH! Can you make a giant cake?! I love cake!"

Jeff was speechless to what the pink filly had just said.

Words finally found his mouth. "Ok.." Jeff composed himself. "I have small ponies in my bedroom... and they can talk, what else can you do?"

"I can use magic!" A small voice chirped.

Jeff followed the voice to his nightstand, finding another colorful pony. This one a small purple unicorn sitting in front of an open book, the book that Jeff had been reading...She was already more than halfway through it.

"Have you.. Have you been reading that story?" Jeff inquired of the small purple equine.

"Yes I have." She cheerfully responded, "I really like it!"

Jeff pondered a moment, and glanced at the five ponies he saw, "Are there anymore of you?"

"There was a yellow pegasus with us!" The pink pony shouted in Jeff's ear with a volume far greater than something her size should be capable of producing.

With his ear now ringing, Jeff was preparing to yell at the pink pony like he would do at his brother whenever he overly annoyed him, but something prevented him from doing so. For one the pink pony had disappeared from his shoulder, secondly he noticed some movement from the ponies on his bed. The white filly was moving over to the orange and blue ponies, the blue pegasus now in a daze, muttering something about an "airships registry number".

_That's what I must have hit this morning, the poor thing. Jeff thought to himself. Jeff walked to the bed, and sat down, making sure he didn't crush any of the ponies._

"Is she ok?" Jeff asked.

"Ah don't know." The orange pony responded, "Ah think so."

"Look." Jeff said, "I didn't mean to hit her." Jeff reached over and picked up the small pegasus in his hands, gently raising her to his eye level. Her body felt small and fragile, though he got the oddest feeling she'd try and attack him had he voiced such an opinion. However she was just a filly, as were as the rest of these colorful equines.

The pink pony curiously looked at Jeff's hands and began to climb over to them, where she went or how she got back without notice Jeff would never know. She crawled across Jeff's arm, causing him to chuckle from being tickled until she made it into his palm where she looked at the blue pegasus and then at Jeff's hand.

"Ooo, what are these?" The curious filly asked.

"Those are my fingers."

"What do they do?"

Jeff was a bit slow to respond to the fillies question, "Um, help me grab things, write, type, push buttons, eat."

"EAT?!" The pink pony exclaimed, "You have food?!"

Jeff was shocked at the pink fillies shouting, but answered her anyway, "Yeah... What do ponies like you eat?"

"Do you have cake?" Questioned the pink filly.

"Um.. no." Jeff said bluntly, he was afraid this pony may receive one hell of a sugar rush if he gave her anything with sugar in it. "Do you like fruit? Like apples?" Wait doesn't fruit have sugar too? Nah it's healthy stuff, it should be fine.

The orange filly perked up and ran over to Jeff's knee, "You have apples?" She asked.

"I have one or two, I think that should be enough for all of you." Jeff set down the blue and pink fillies onto the bed.

"I'll be right back." Jeff got up and walked out of the bedroom. and into the hallway, his thoughts were racing.

_I'm taking this a lot better than I should be. Most people would have overreacted and probably called pest control, or worse. I wonder if people would really call the FBI? It's probably just over theorized. Then again, people are crazy, like Brian. Or even worse, my brother. Oh, what am I going to do with these five colorful ponies, I can't just have people come over willy nilly anymore. I'll probably have to hide them._

_No, I can't do that, that will probably lower their self esteem. Wait, do ponies have self esteem? I don't even know. Ok, I'm sure that after I give them these apples, I can get them out of here. It shouldn't be too hard. They must have parents of some sort, or names for that matter. Hm, I probably should have asked them for their names._

_Do they even have names? If they don't then that'll be weird. OH NO! What if they don't and they ask me to name them! Then I'll end up being stuck with these fillies for the rest of my life. I can't get married, or even have a girlfriend! What would I tell her?_

Jeff reached the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. He opened the door and searched for the apples.

_I mean I can't just say to her, "Oh yeah, since you'll be dating me, I should let you know I have magical colorful ponies living in my home. I'm not weird or anything, they just showed up one day!" Because that would go swimmingly. Now where are those apples?_

Jeff scrounged through his refrigerated products.

"AHA!" He exclaimed in mock triumph, "There you are!"

The apples sat towards the back of the fridge, as if trying to hide from Jeff's searching eyes. Jeff grabbed the two apples and set the on the counter. After closing the fridge door, he glided over to his silverware drawer in search of a knife.

After heroically retrieving the knife, he grabbed a plate, and set the fruit upon it. Jeff made quick work of the apples and set the knife in the sink. As Jeff walked towards the kitchen door, he heard a small melodic voice, as if something was singing. Jeff stopped his movement, and listened to the subtle voice.

The voice was coming from his window seal, where a small yellow pegasus was looking through the screen into the bright outside world. Jeff set the plate down on the counter, and slowly approached the small pegasus. As he got closer, he could see a few birds had gathered by the window, joining the small filly in song like some harmonious chorus from a cartoon.

Jeff stood a few feet back, and watched the filly sing to the birds. Her voice soothing and graceful; relaxing, almost making him forget that six tiny ponies had invaded his home. As her song soon ended, she began to actually talk with the little birds he thought would have flown away.

"That was a lovely song." Jeff complimented the filly.

The filly jumped back and looked at the strange creature, she fled to the corner of the window seal, trying to hide. The birds flew off from the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jeff apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. I liked your singing."

The small filly only hid her face with her wings.

"So, do you have a name?" He smiled.

The pegasus' only response was a bit of trembling and squeaky noises he assumed were whimpers. With a sigh he walked back to the counter and picked up a piece of apple. He set it down on the corner of the window seal opposite the frightened pegasus before leaving the kitchen with the remaining apples slices.

Once the creature had seemingly left, the small filly lifted her wings from her face. Opening her eyes, and looking around, to see if the beast had indeed left. She sighed in relief and looked ahead of her, spotting the thing that the creature left behind, a slice of apple. Her stomach growled at her for being empty and she walked precariously over to the luscious fruit.

She eyed the food and cautiously leaned down to take a bite, expecting the giant to return at any moment as if it's a trap. Munching down onto the apple slice a sweet sensation filled her mouth, and she smiled. With no sign of the creature returning the filly sat on the window seal and peacefully ate her breakfast, looking out the window at the birds that still fluttered about outside

Jeff opened the bedroom door, and saw the 5 fillies looking at him anxiously. The blue filly had finally gotten her senses back and she didn't look all too happy. Jeff approached the bed, and sat down on the edge, being careful not to crush any of the ponies. He set the plate of apple slices next to him, and watched the ponies rush over to them like wild animals. The blue one arriving first despite her previous rattled noggin and wariness of him.

_Hopefully me giving her food will make her like me...Wait do I want them to like me? What if that makes them want to stay?!_

Putting the thought away for later, Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the sight of three inch ponies eating apples off of a plate. He watched as the curious little creatures devoured the apples with haste while chattering amongst themselves about the the food, the orange one seeming to have a rather odd opinion about them as if she could grow better apples herself.

"You must be hungry." Jeff chuckled, "What were you doing last night?"

The pink pony Jeff had acquainted with earlier hopped up on his knee, "We were trying to vanquish you!" She said with the largest smile ever on her face.

"You were...trying to what?" Jeff questioned, flabbergasted by the response that was given to him.

"To vanquish you! Oh it was funny, the blue pony tried to crawl up your nose an-" Before the pink filly could finish her speech, the blue pegasus raced to her and shut her trap.

"Hehe." She nervously chuckled, "You don't need to hear about that, but that still gives you no reason to hit me like you did!"

"Well I'm sorry," Jeff melodramatically proclaimed, "but if something flies by my face, I'm bound to hit it. It's a natural reaction. Besides, All that matters now is that you're ok."

The orange filly devoured her meal, and walked over to Jeff, "He has a point, an' besides, he gave us food. Ya can't argue with food."

The blue pony thought for a moment, before having an odd reaction to the pink filly, "Did you just lick me?!" She exclaimed.

The pink pony burst out in laughter, and started rolling on her back. Jeff and the orange pony laughed as well.

"That's not funny!" The blue pegasus yelled back, "What if I get sick?"

"She's right you know, you can get really sick if someone licks you." Jeff wryly said.

Concern grew on the blue filles face, her ears drooped behind her rainbow mane, "R-Really?" She asked concerned.

"No." Jeff chortled, "I was only teasing you.. um. You know, I've been wondering, do you have names?"

The fillies all looked at each other, and shook their heads.

_Oh no!_ Jeff thought to himself,_ I'm going to have to have affection for these things... There goes my love life. No, it might not be so bad, I mean fillies like these must have had parents, really tiny, pony.. parents.._

"Did you have parents?" Jeff asked the fillies.

"I think so!" The pink pony burst in, "But I can't remember." A smile spread across her face.

_And if one doesn't remember then I'm sure the rest don't either. Just my luck. Well, I suppose it can't be all bad. What's the harm in raising small colorful magical ponies with no known origin?_

Jeff ended his thoughts.

"You know," Jeff began, "I'm probably going to regret this, but I suppose I can name you."

_ What am I thinking?! This is a horrible idea!_

The small ponies cheered, the pink filly started bouncing up and down on the bed, "Pick me!" She yelled, "Pick me!"

"Ok." Jeff hesitantly said, "Um, well you sure are really pink, how about Pinkie?"

_ I'm so terrible at this._

The pink filly gasped, and smiled, "I LOVE IT!" She jumped onto Jeff, and started to climb up his arm.

The blue pegasus raised her front leg high, "Me next!"

"Well ok." Jeff sat there for a second.

_ This is bad, I'm blanking on a name for her. I could use sky, she is blue. nah, too cliche, even for a pegasus. Ok, I'll just look over her once more, and something will come to mind... And nothing does, great. Ok, ok, it's fine, I'm sure something will come. Hm, what and odd mane color scheme, rainbow. Well I don't want her to be stereotyped as a lesbian, can ponies be lesbians? I don't even want to know. She does seem quick with her wings... Wait, I think I got it._

"You like flying don't you?" Jeff asked her.

"Yes!" The pony replied enthusiastically, "Oh my gosh, are you going to name me Flying? That would be so cool!"

"I was thinking something along the lines of.."

Pause for dramatic effect.

"Dash." Jeff said, trying to sound as cool as he possibly could, but failing miserably.

The little pegasuses eyes lit up, "I love it!" She yelled, "Dash! It's just so awesome!"

_ Good thing she's easily pleased. I'm sure that will change with time._

Jeff turned to Pinkie, who was now sitting on his shoulder looking down at the other ponies. Jeff simply smiled and turned to face the other ponies.

"Who's next?" The other ponies were quiet for a second, before Jeff went ahead and picked one. "How about you?" He asked the purple filly.

"Ok." She said with a gleeful smile. Jeff pondered for a moment.

"Hm, well what do you like to do?" Jeff inquired of her.

"I like to read, oh and write notes!" The filly said happily.

"You mean like studying?" Jeff asked.

The filly nodded.

_She's like school in a cute little purple package. _Jeff thought to himself, _I wonder if I'll have to teach them? That would be horrible, I wasn't the best at school. The C's and D's on my report cards can attest to that. At least I don't have to worry too much about people finding out about these ponies, I don't know that many people. The only person that's at all likely to show up is Brian. I wonder he'd think about me caring for colorful ponies._

_ He'd probably laugh, like he did when he found out I used Sparknotes for just about every school assignment I could. He didn't let that go for months. I never looked at that website again. Which probably explains why I never went to college... Wait._

A smile grew on Jeff's face, "I know, how about Spark?"

The little filly giggled, "That sounds silly, how about, oh! How about Sparkle?"

"Sparkle?" Jeff asked to himself, "Do you really like that?"

"Uh huh!" Nodded the purple unicorn.

"Ok then, as long as you like it." Jeff sighed to himself in relief.

_Okay, I'm on a roll, I got this. Only two more, wait. Three, three more ponies, and I am done naming them. This isn't so bad, I thought I would do horribly, and pick stupid names like Jeff... wait, that's my name. Stupid brain! I meant names like Princess, Twily Sparkle Shine, Frank..._

"Oh, could you give me a name next darling?" The white filly asked in a cute little accent.

_Darling? That's adorable! Oh no... I'm starting to like these ponies! Especially the pink one, er, Pinkie. What is she even doing right now?_

Jeff looked to his shoulder to find that Pinkie had disappeared. He looked about to his other shoulder and around the bed, but couldn't spot her. Suddenly atop his head, he could feel something warm. Slowly raised his hand above his head, Jeff gently set his hand down feeling a soft small object on his head.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked Pinkie.

The pink filly remained silent, and slept peacefully atop Jeff's head. He gently picked up the pink filly, and set her down on his pillow.

_How did I not notice that? Am I seriously so focused on naming them that I couldn't feel pinkie climb up my neck? Well, I will say that she's just a gem... Wait..._

"I think I have a name for you little miss." Jeff smiled "Gem."

"Gem?" The White filly asked.

"Yes, Gem." Repeated Jeff.

"Gem?"

_This is going nowhere fast._ Jeff thought to himself. _Then again she is young. I don't even know how old these ponies are. What are ponies this young doing on their own? More importantly why are they in my apartment?_

"Because banana!" Pinkie suddenly shouted in her sleep.

_Well that was oddly convenient...Eh, I'll worry about this later. I know this will come back to bite me in the end whether I worry now or not._

"Do you know what a gem is sweetie?" Jeff kindly asked.

The white filly shook her head.

"Well a gem is... Um." Jeff began to search for the right words, "A gem is a shiny rock, something of value. Um... Oh! Here."

Jeff turned around to the nightstand next to his bed. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a small purple crystal that shimmered in the morning sunlight as he gave it to the white unicorn.

"Something similar to this, wait." Thought for a moment, "Maybe a gem is something different, I'm not sure. Either way, it's something similar this."

Jeff watched the small unicorn, her eyes glistened, and she looked into the lovely object.

"Oh." Jeff said, "How about Crystal?"

"It's beautiful!" The unicorn proclaimed.

"Really?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Hm? Oh, not that. I meant the crystal."

_I thought she would like that name, it spent a good amount of time making it. Sort of._

"So Crystal it is then?"Jeff asked once more.

"Ok." Replied the white pony, her eyes fixated upon the purple crystal.

_It's clear she has a taste for shiny objects, I hope she isn't the spoiled type. Then again, I like shiny objects. Am I spoiled? I'm not too sure, I mean my parents gave me what I wanted for the most part. Ah! Being distracted. Ok, now for the orange one._

"What about me partner?" The orange filly asked in her country accent, "Ya got a name fer me?"

_ OMYGOSH! Her accent is so cute!...I am SO glad no one can hear my thoughts... Ok, I can do this. I'll just look over her like I did the others, or learn her personality. Hm, well she does remind me of my friend Jack. Jack has that accent, drives a giant truck, and has horses. Maybe I can ask him how to take care of small ponies? Nah, he'll just laugh. Well I can't just name her Jack. What about Jacklyn?_

"Um, Jacklyn?"Jeff asked unsure.

"Nah, it's sounds too frilly." The orange pony replied.

_ I thought Jacklyn was a good name, at least it would have been normal. Not some weird name like Sparkle, or Pinkie. Then again, at least those aren't acronyms or nicknames, like JD or AJ. Then again, she may like that._

"What about AJ?" Jeff inquired of the orange filly.

"What does the A stand fer?" She questioned back.

"It.. Stands for." Jeff looked around the bedroom.

_Oh come on! I can think of a simple name with "A", Annabelle, Anna, Arianna, Ariel, Alice,_

"Apple."

_APPLE?! Am I stupid or something? I just based her name off of the food I just fed them! Even worse now is that everytime I think of her name, I'll be thinking of cereal... Speaking of which, I haven't eaten today, maybe I should._

"Ah kinda like that. Ok then," The pony began, "From now on, Ah'm AJ."

…...Really? Ugh, ok now at least I'm done naming them. Now What? Oh wait, I still have that other pony to talk to.

"Ok." Jeff started, "We have AJ, Crystal, Sparkle, Dash, and Pinkie... Who's still sleeping on my pillow... What was she even doing last night?"

Sparkle walked to Jeff's knee, and look up at him, "She said something about snow angels."

"But I don't have snow in my room." Jeff look to the far end of his bed. He spotted small little angel figures imprinted on his mattress.

_Pinkie sure is something. I wonder when she will wake up. Oh well, I have that other pony to attend to._

"Alright girls, I have one other pony to go name so I will be right back." Jeff slowly got up from the bed, making sure not to wake Pinkie. He glided across the room, and out the door.

_This won't be easy. I saw how shy she was when I first complimented her. She hid from me like I was a beast, or monster. Then again, I am like 3,000 times their size. That's a little over exaggerating. Well let's see, I'm about 5' 10" and they were 3". So if I... You know what, screw it, I'm not working out math in my head._

_All I need to know is that I'm bigger than them, so I need to take responsibility. This is reminding me of movies I've seen like this. Jack and The Beanstalk, wait that was a horrible example. Spiderman? "With great power comes responsibility." With small ponies, come great responsibility...or maybe retrotsibility... I'm such a dork._

Jeff quietly entered the kitchen, and look to the window seal where he'd last seen the small yellow filly. She was no longer there, and the apple was gone as well.

_Well that's good, at least she ate the apple. But where did she take off to?_

Jeff looked around his small kitchen, his eyes scanning the layout but failing to find her. Jeff exited the kitchen, and glanced around the living room. A small yellow flicker caught his eye as the pony walked behind the couch near the glass door to the balcony.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Long chapter eh? Well I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes this story is also on fimfiction if you prefer to follow me there. Expect more soon Everypony!_

_l/\l Those are just to note a change in the story setting, plus I think it looks neat._


	2. My Shy Little Butterfly

_Chapter 2: My Shy Little Butterfly_

The Sun hung high in the sky, filling the air and ground below with warmth and light. The bright springtime flowers were in full bloom, with bees buzzing about collecting pollen and nectar, and colorful birds singing their various songs. Squirrels scurried about, and a bunny hopped into the bushes.

Inside the building nearby, a little yellow filly gazed at the outside world through the sliding glass door. Her eyes looked past the road towards the small park, watching the strange creatures move around as smaller giants like the one that fed her earlier chased them and each other. More of the things came out of weird boxes with wheels, accompanied by the bigger giants. All of them were smiling and laughing, and the bright colors of the flowers and animals captivated her.

While the filly was seemingly entranced by the outside world, Jeff approached her quietly, hoping not to scare her. He passed the couch, and sat a few feet away from her on the floor. He admired the view with her for a moment, the sight giving him a small smile while the small pegasus looked on in awe.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

The small filly visibly flinched, turning slowly to meet the sight of the creature from before. Despite his best effort to seem less threatening, she darted off in a panic, hiding under the putrid orange couch.

Jeff turned and looked under the couch.

"It's ok." He assured her, "I'm not here to hurt you. Come out please?"

The small filly just scooted further back under the couch with a whimper. The darkness, a substance she normally feared, brought comfort to her now, hiding her from the beast.

Jeff sighed in defeat and looked back out through his glass door. Watching a family at the park across the street, laughing and playing together, he developed a bit of whimsy and sighed.

"I know you're scared, I guess I can't blame you. Humans, my kind I should say, probably look pretty scary to you. We're big and loud, go everywhere and take everything and we're not the nicest beings on Earth. We fight and yell...and sometimes hurt one another, but that's only some of the time. Most of the time we get along, or try to ignore what don't get along with. When we do get along it's really nice. And even if something bad does happen we usually manage to find those small and happy moments in life that make the bad stuff tolerable."

Jeff sat silent for a moment, letting his words linger. Figuring his speech would have won her trust or a chance he looked down expecting to see her...

Nothing.

_Well that didn't pan out at all how I expected... And I took a second to actually think that out.. Am I just that bad of a speaker? Maybe I am... Who knows? Well let's see here, she really liked looking at all the plants and animals outside...Ah! I think I've got just the thing._

Getting up to put his new plan into action, he waltzed over and opened the sliding glass door.

"I have something to show you." Jeff kindly said.

Curiosity overcame the small filly's fear and she peeked out from under the couch ever so slightly, her legs poised ready to duck back under just in case.

Jeff grabbed his small potted plant on the porch table, the flower he had been trying to grow, and re-entered the apartment; shutting the door behind him quietly. Slowly walking back over to the couch, Jeff kneeled down next to the edge.

Once more the small filly quickly hid from the creature and what she figured was an instrument of doom.

Jeff set the plant down gently, and sat next to the couch.

"Take a look at this. Don't worry, it's just a little flower." Jeff soothed, "But I want you to look at what's on the flower."

From her position the small filly could see it was a plant of some sort and slowly peeked her head out from under the couch. Her eyes adjusted to the minor light change, and she saw before her, a yellow flower. Underneath a large leaf, hung a small... thing.

Curiosity overwhelmed her fear, and she crawled closer to the curious object, confusion plastered on her face.

"It's a cocoon." Jeff said softly. "Do you know what a cocoon is?"

The little filly flinched his words, but didn't run into hiding. She simply whispered,

"No."

Yes! I got her to speak! ...I'm too happy about that.

"A cocoon, is a.. sort of home." He started. "Um, you see, there's a little creature inside of it."

"Is... Is he stuck?" The worrying filly asked.

"No." Jeff replied, "He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded, "You see, the creature sleeping, is called a caterpillar."

"Why is he sleeping?" The filly leaned closer to the cocoon.

"Well." He started, "The caterpillar was sad. Everyone kept making fun of him for looking so silly. He didn't have the strength of the ant. The beautiful songs of the grasshopper. He wasn't as pretty as the ladybug, and he was definitely not fast.

"The caterpillar was sad, and went to find someplace where he could be left alone. He was so ashamed of himself, so he built this cocoon where no one would have to see him ever again. The caterpillar fell asleep inside of the cocoon, with sadness in his heart. He longed to become beautiful, like the birds of the air.

"After a long time, the caterpillar woke up. He didn't want to wake up, but he.. um, started to get hungry. So Mr. Caterpillar left his cocoon, in search of food. He wriggled and forced his way out of that cocoon. He was soon free, but something was different about him, he had wings and was now made up of so many different colors."

"Was he pretty?" The filly asked.

"Yes." Jeff continued. "He was so happy, he flapped his wings up and down with joy. And for the first time in his life, the caterpillar smiled. After that, everyone who saw Mr. Caterpillar no longer laughed at him, or made fun of him. They all wanted to be like Mr. Caterpillar, and be his friends."

_That has got to be one of the cheesiest stories I ever made. I mean come on, Mr. Caterpillar? Ugh, this is why I don't write. I hope that the pony at least liked it, oh I still need a name for her._

The small yellow filly smiled, her eyes gazed upon the cocoon.

"Don't worry Mr. Caterpillar, I will make sure you get your sleep." The filly looked back to the strange creature that had shared the tale of Mr. Caterpillar. "Will Mr. Caterpillar be ok all by himself?"

"Yes he will." Jeff reassured her. "But if you want, you can make sure Mr. Caterpillar is safe everyday, and you can even talk to him while he sleeps. That way he will know that he isn't alone"

The little filly smiled, and looked back at the cocoon.

_She sure is timid at first. She doesn't take too well to first impressions, but once you get her to talk, she's quite kind. She sure seems to love creatures._

"Do you have a name?" Jeff asked the yellow pony.

The filly shook her head.

"Can I give you a name?" Jeff asked her.

The filly looked unsure, but said, "Ok."

"Well then, let's think here." Jeff pondered a moment. "How about Fluttershy? You are pretty shy, and since I didn't want to copy butterfly, I went with flutter... because... you flutter around?"

_ I am terrible with this. "Because you flutter around?"? Really?! That's just stupid._

"I like it." Whispered the small pony.

_She likes it. I should stop doubting myself._ His chest slightly filling with pride. This was too easy naming them. I thought I would spend hours on the computer looking for awesome names. That or end up on some baby naming website. Glad this worked out, but it still bugs me as to why they are in my home. How did they get here?

Jeff watched Fluttershy eye the cocoon, circling the plant and fiddling with the dirt in the pot to make it more even. Her little manipulations and the look of happiness on her face made him smile.

_I suppose I can worry about that later, I mean this isn't so bad. all I have to do is feed these small ponies some fruits and vegetables, and give them water. And they talk too! That's like every pet owners dream. Though I guess that makes them more like roommates than pets._

"Well Fluttershy, I have to get back to your other friends, please take care of Mr. Caterpillar, and the flower will you?" Jeff said standing up.

"Mhm." Fluttershy nodded.

"If you need anything just come find me or one of the other ponies."

Jeff walked away from Fluttershy and Mr. Caterpillar, and back towards the bedroom.

_I'm actually kind of glad I made that analogy with Mr. Caterpillar, er the caterpillar. It actually applies rather well to Fluttershy. I mean, she is shy, and that can represent Mr. Caterpillar. After she emerges from her shy little cocoon, she will be one amazing little butterfly..._

l/\l

A light blue mare stood before a statue. The unicorn wore a majestic purple cape littered with stars. Her silver-blue mane shone brightly against the sun while hate filled eyes burned at the odd statue.

"Trixie has done everything you demanded!" The mare shouted, "Now return to Trixie what she was promised!"

The statue chortled, "A deal is a deal." The statue remained motionless as it spoke.

The creature encased in stone was an odd creature indeed. It had two horns, one being a deer antler and the other being a goat horn. The statue had one fang that stuck out of his mouth. There was a bit of facial hair at the bottom of its chin which drooped down, about a foot in length.

Its right arm was a lion's arm, yet its left arm was actually an eagle's claw. The statues legs were mismatched as well, as the right leg was similar to that of a lizard, and the left leg was goat-like. In addition, it had a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, and the tail of a snake.

With a flash of white a large wagon appeared, as well as a hat that matched the cape worn by Trixie. The wagon had her cutie mark, a magic wand over an eclipsed moon.

"There you are Trixie." The statue said, "As promised, here are your goods. I even restocked your fireworks supply with some of my own special designs." The statue said, laughing near the end as if mocking her.

Trixie placed her hat atop her head and entered her wagon in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Within moments the wagon began to glow and vanished in a bright flash of white and purple, teleporting her to wherever she deemed worthy of her presence.

The statue chortled. "Perfect..."

l/\l

Jeff entered his bedroom beaming with his success.

"Ok girls, I'm... back?" Jeff looked around the room, and saw that the the colorful equines had vanished. The smile on his face vanished just as quickly.

_Oh now where did they run off to? I told them to stay here, wait no I didn't. I should have. Stupid me. Ok, they couldn't have gone far._

Jeff began searching the room for the hiding fillies, checking in the bed sheets, under the bed and pillows, in the closet, under the table, and behind the curtains. All results came back negative, the only thing he found was a pair of shoes oddly placed behind the curtains. Without any other obvious places to look through, Jeff scratched his head and gave the room a last eyeing, hoping to catch some sort of clue as to the fillies whereabouts.

_Ok, ok. They're like inches tall, there is no way they'd be able to open a door let alone get out of the building...although Dash can fly...and Sparkle can use magic...oh this is-_

*Thud*

_The spare room!_

Following the sound, Jeff rushed towards the spare room, doing his best to not start pancaking. When he entered the room he saw the small fillies searching through a box labeled: Old stuff I never have time for anymore, but kept anyways.

_Why do I still have that box? I thought I threw it out during the move. I bet Brian stashed it in here when I wasn't looking. Oh well, there's nothing important in there... I think._

A muffled shout was heard from inside the box. "What's this?" Exiting the box, Dash dragged a small yellow figure along the ground.

"That Dash, is a Lego." Jeff sat next to the blue filly. "You build with them."

"Build? Build what?"

"Well, anything really, or almost anything. Here." Jeff reached into the box, and scrounged around for some more Legos. Pulling out a few colorful blocks, Jeff set to work. With a few clicks, the bricks were arranged into a misshapen...thing.

"You see, these bricks come in a whole bunch of sizes, shapes, and colors; and you can stack them together and build all kinds of stuff...though I usually just stuck to the directions...or square castles...lots of square castles..." Jeff set the small wall down next to Dash as he started drifting into his memories of crappy lego castles.

Dash was quick to grab a few more bricks, and place more of them together. A smile grew on her face, and she flew into the box to find more. The rustling snapping Jeff back to the present.

"So where is everyone else?" Jeff asked.

"I'm up here!" Pinkie furiously waved her hoof at Jeff from the computer desk.

"Did you turn the computer on by yourself?"

"Oh is that what this thing's called?"

"What did you think it was called?"

"A flashing block." Pinkie replied gleefully.

"Heh." Jeff chuckled to himself, "Well that's a good name for it, but it's a computer. It's supposed to help with work. You can make pictures, talk to people, create videos, and a lot of other stuff."

_Pinkie sure learned how to work the computer real quick. This scares me. Note to self, create something more complex than "qwerty" for a password...maybe "Password1"._

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted, "What are all these little picture things?"

Jeff sat down in his computer chair, and looked at the screen. "Those are Icons Pinkie. They represent the programs on your computer... You don't know what programs are, ok. Programs are.. um. They're like rooms.. They have different things in each room, and each room is made to do something specific.

"Like this one goes to the internet." Jeff grabbed the mouse and clicked the Icon. "It takes you to this room, the Internet. The Internet is... Um, the place where you can look at pictures, moving pictures, talk with other people... um."

_This is why I hate the internet. INTERNETZ WHY U SO COMPLEX?! This is probably a bad idea as well, but it can't hurt... Much..._

"You know what Pinkie, I'll let you explore the computer on your own." Jeff pulled out the keyboard and showed it to her. "The Computer and Internet are something you have to explore yourself. It's because it's so complicated I can't explain it all. But look at this."

Jeff typed "Pinkie" on the keyboard. Pictures of pink balloons, pink cake, the color pink, "Pinky" from "Pinky and the Brain" appeared as well.

"So all you have to do, is type here for what you want." Jeff pointed to the keyboard.

The small pony had fallen asleep from boredom, a small snot bubble had grown on her small nose.

_Oh great, she fell asleep. Wait what is...? Ew, a snot bubble... I've never actually seen that before. That's funky._

"This is why I sell toys, not computers." Jeff mumbled to himself.

A small pop was heard, and Pinkie jumped up, "You have toys?!" She questioned.

Jeff jumped back, "Well yeah, some. I work at a toy store, so I bring home toys on occasion."

"You have to take me!" Pinkie screamed.

"Well, I um, can't." Jeff apologized. "You see, people don't take well to um, talking ponies."

"Why not" Pinkie inquired.

Crap, how do I explain to a pink talking pony, that ponies don't talk, aren't pink, and definitely aren't three inches tall.

"Well." Jeff started, "Ponies normally don't talk...and they aren't pink...or your height."

"Why?"

"Um... I don't really know." Fumbling through his thoughts, Jeff attempted stitching something together. "Well because... Um, you're something special."

"Special?"

"Yeah, one of a kind. There is nothing on Earth like you." Jeff Smiled. "So Pinkie, I'm going to check on the others. you can have fun on the computer. Wait, can you read?"

"I think so." Chirped the pink pony.

_Well that's sure comforting. At least I know she won't be searching up bad sites, or worse creating accounts on sites...I should probably clear my browser history...and max out the safe search functions...just in case. This was probably a bad idea introducing her to the computer, but what can go wrong? Wait, everytime someone says that, something does go wrong. Ugh, I'm just overreacting._

"I'll leave you to it Pinkie, have fun." Jeff turned and left the pink filly to her new toy. As he stood to leave, Dash flew in front of his face, halting him.

"Hey." She said, "Do you have anymore of these?" In her hooves she held a small Lego brick.

"Yeah, I have a lot more actually." Jeff smiled, "I'll just go and get them."

The little filly smiled and flew back down to her Lego creation, a simple wall. The multi colored wall wasn't anything special, other than being slightly higher than the rainbow maned filly, and twice as long.

Jeff departed the room, and entered his bedroom. Walking past a few empty boxes on the floor, he approached his closet and opened it. Using the sun's light to illuminate the space inside and read the various labels in black marker on the boxes until he found the one marked: Legos.

_I'm glad I kept all these Legos, I knew they'd come in handy someday. Once more mom, I'm right. All these toys I kept can be used for the ponies. Well at least Dash, I don't know about the others._

Jeff picked up the hefty box, and turned to depart the room. However, he halted before the door, and saw Sparkle sitting on his nightstand with another book in front of her. Like any other person Jeff was curious as to what she was reading and set the box down to investigate.

The filly was so enraptured by the finely written words on the book that she didn't even notice Jeff sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Are you reading another book?" He inquired,

The filly looked up suddenly aware of Jeff and smiled. "Yes!" She eagerly responded, "I finished the other one a while ago."

"You... Finished Where The Red Fern Grows already?"

"Yep!" She beamed, "So once I finished that, I went into your closet and found another book."

Jeff looked at the words on the top of the page, the words presenting: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

_She's reading that?! How smart is she?I didn't read that book until High School._

"This book is very different from the other one, a lot more...fantastical...I think. But it's very informative too! I'm learning all sorts of things about magic."

"Oh, that's good that you're learning about..." Hold on a minute...

"Sparkle, are you able to use magic?"

The filly slowly nodded. "But, I haven't learned that much yet."

_…...I...I don't know how to respond to that... So these fillies can actually use magic? I mean I know I thought them magical, but not in this way. Uh oh, she's still looking at me. I need to think of something quick!_

"That much? What can you do?" Jeff uneasily asked.

The filly pondered a moment, "I can turn a page in this book."

Sparkle stepped off of the large book, and her horn began to glow. Her eyes shut as she focused her magic upon the book. Soon a faint purple glow outlined the page of the book, Sparkle straining as the page turned over.

*Pant* "See? How'd I *pant* do?"

"That was...very impressive. I wish I could do that."

"You can't? I thought that was why you had this book. To learn how to use magic."

"Nooo, books like that for me and others like me is just entertainment. We read about magic because we can't actually do magic."

"Oh. I see."

"Well I had better get back to Dash with these legos before she kills me... or something."

"Wait." The filly spoke up before Jeff could leave. "Do.. Do you have a name?"

"Yes." Jeff responded slowly, "My name is Jeff."

Sparkle smiled as Jeff shyly blushed.

_I'm such a dork... Why am I embarrassed to tell my name to Sparkle? Which is still a weird name to me, but that's beside the point._

"Well Sparkle, it was nice talking with you." Jeff finally said, "Enjoy your reading, and if you ever need me, just shout my name."

The purple filly smiled and returned to the book. Jeff picked the box back up and walked back to the spare room. Upon entering, He could see Pinkie and Crystal on the computer, while AJ had joined Dash next to the multi-colored wall.

"I'm back." Jeff called to the fillies.

The fillies looked to him, Dash's eyes lighting up at the box. Jeff set the large box down by her and opened it, putting the box on its side to dump out some of its contents. Glancing at the computer, he saw that Pinkie was jumping up and down on the keyboard, making a lot of gibberish in the search bar.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." She chirped. "You said to type stuff, and I did."

"Yes, but not by jumping up and down. The internet doesn't know what you want unless you spell it correctly."

"Well that's silly, I think it should know what I'm typing! That way I don't have to type, and I can search everything from balloons, to Ice cream, to sundays, to sasparillas, to-"

"I get it Pinkie." Jeff interrupted. Before Jeff could continue, his stomach roared, the room silenced and the fillies looked at Jeff.

_Of course... I create the awkward silence, guh. It's just like working with the quiet kids at work. Always just sit there and stare at me... Much like they're doing now. I might as well go and eat, I haven't eaten today and my stomach is kind of getting mad at me._

"Hey girls." Jeff chuckled, "I'm going to go and eat something, in the meantime you play with the legos, and I'll be in the kitchen. Which is where I'll be if you need me... In the kitchen. You know, if you need me for something...and...yeah... Did I mention the kitchen?"

"Nooooo what is this 'kitchen' of which you speak" Dash chimed in with some rather impressive sarcasm.

_I'm such a dork..._

Jeff exited the room, leaving the group of now giggling fillies behind, and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Jeff saw nothing appetizing before him. Sighing, he pulled out a carton of milk and grabbed the box of cereal from above the fridge. Placing them both on the counter, before he went to the cupboard for a bowl and spoon.

After pouring the Applejacks and milk into the bowl, he ate away at the orange and green rings.

_I'm eating Applejacks... I have a filly named after this... kinda...there is absolutely no way to make a joke out of this...None at all. Ok, what am I going to do after I finish eating? I will... Probably just go back and watch the fillies, it is Saturday after all. Nothing eventful is happening today, from what I know. No one has any reason to come visit me._

*DING DONG!*

Jeff perked up and looked towards his front door. The bell came again causing Jeff to panic and run down the hall to his bedroom, knocking his bowl into the air. Checking the clock perched behind Sparkle he screamed.

"OH NO! I didn't!"

Jeff grabbed his cell phone from under his pillow. Probably not the best place to leave it, but he never wanted it out of his sight...which seemed rather counter-intuitive since it was infact out of his sight. Frantically checking the phones screen, it read: Seven missed calls. He opened the phone and saw that Mom was listed seven times, while the doorbell continued to ring again.

Jeff's pupils shrunk, and he ran into the spare bedroom. Sparkle turned and looked at the clock behind her, the time reading _3:12 PM._

Jeff entered the small room panting, "Girls!" He screamed, "You need to hide!"

The fillies all gave him an odd look. The doorbell rang again, Jeff quickly turned his head to the direction of the door.

"No time to explain!" Jeff stated, "You need to hide!"

"Like hide and go seek?" Pinkie questioned.

_...Why does she have to ruin this... wait!_

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed, "Just like hide and go seek! Ok, you go hide and I will find you!"

"What are you going to count to?" Pinkie inquired.

_Pinkie you're not helping me!_

"I will count to... two hundred thousand... and five. Now go hide!"

The fillies cheered, and ran about the room trying to hide. Jeff ran to the front door. The doorbell rang again.

Standing on the other side of the door was Jeff's mother. A short woman, graying hair, and a light hearted smile. A loud thud was heard. She looked at the door worriedly, and rang the doorbell again.

The door opened, revealing a flustered Jeff. His hair was a bit messy, and he was still in his pajamas.

"Mother!" He frantically said, "I- I.. What are you doing here?"

"What was that noise?"

"Oh that." Jeff hastily stated, "I sort of ran into the door, but that's beside the point mother, what are you doing here on this fine Saturday?"

"Well you said today you could talk, but after I called you over and over, you didn't answer."

"Oh we... I was um... busy."

"Busy with what?" She inquired.

"Um.. Well it's a long story."

"Who were you shouting to earlier?"

Jeff froze, blinking a few times he regained his composure. "Oh... the um... TV. One of my favorite shows was on."

"Uh huh." His mother skeptically replied. "You were playing hide and go seek with your television?"

"Oh you know the modern shows they have on now, so...life like and interactive, you remember Blues Clues right? Think that but for grownups." Jeff nervously said, the biggest forced smile plastered on his face. "W-would you like to come in mom? I was just eating some...food."

His mother nodded, and she entered the humble abode. She saw it was fairly clean, the one item that stood out to her was the brightly colored couch. As she surveyed the rest of the room, Jeff guided her to the couch.

"I thought you were watching TV?" She asked.

"Oh well, you see I heard the doorbell, and shut the TV off." Jeff lied. "Look mom, I'm sorry for not answering your calls today, I just woke up a bit late. I um had a long day at work yesterday."

"Did you have a bad day?"

"Hm? Oh no." Jeff replied, "Just long with a few unexpected things here and there."

_Ok, all I need to do is get rid of mom before she sees the ponies, it shouldn't be too hard... I hope._

"Have you eaten today Jeff?"

"Um... I was actually eating when you rang the doorbell."

"Oh?" She asked, "And what did you have for lunch today?"

"Applejacks..." Jeff mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?" His mother inquired of him again.

"Applejacks..." He mumbled once more.

"Come again?" She asked, seemingly half annoyed at the answers she was given.

"Applejacks." Jeff flatly said.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"...No." Jeff replied sheepishly.

His mother groaned and stood up, "Come on."

His mother walked to the door.

"Wait what?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm taking you out to eat. Now go get dressed, I'll be out in the car."

Jeff's mother left him alone on the couch, while she walked to the car. Jeff sat there a moment, trying to piece together what had just happened before bolting to the spare room.

"Hey girls!" He called, no reply.

_Dangit!_

Hustling into his bedroom, he spotted Sparkle sitting on the nightstand. She was glued to the pages of the book she was reading. Her eyes never left the page.

"Hey Sparkle." Jeff called, "I have to go somewhere."

Sparkle stopped reading the book, and turned round. Her eyes looked to Jeff.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well it's just that my mother came over. Now she wants to take me to lunch."

Jeff took off his shirt, revealing his lightly toned body. Opening the closet, he collected a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

"Well." Sparkle began, "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe an hour?" Jeff guessed as he took his pants off. Not even thinking about Sparkle, who was watching him.

"Ok look." Jeff started, "I shouldn't be gone long Sparkle, I promise to come back."

Jeff put his pants on, and looked at the clock reading the _3:22 PM_, Embossed in light.

"I should be back when this says, _4:22 PM_, or somewhere around there." Jeff stated, "For now you...um, go find everyone."

"Wait what?" She asked.

"I sort of told everyone we were playing hide and go seek, and since I'm leaving, I won't be able to find them." Jeff said as he put his shirt on. "So since you're the only one I can find, you're in charge, and you're also in charge of finding them, good luck soldier!" Jeff saluted.

After a split second, he was out the door.

_It shouldn't be so bad leaving Sparkle in charge. I mean she reads, what can be so bad about that? This should be..._

Jeff stopped halfway down the hall.

_DID I JUST CHANGE IN FRONT OF HER!?... Oh no, I've probably scarred her, she'll never be the same. No wait, it might not be so bad, she is a talking pony. Also she's always naked...That... That means... Pinkie was sleeping on my head, and crawling all over me... NO! NO NO NO! that thought ends RIGHT there!_

A car horn blared from outside. Thankful for the appropriate distraction out of his thoughts, Jeff ran to the door, and exited his apartment.

Sparkle sat on top of the nightstand trying to reason out what just happened.

_Did he just leave me in charge? _She thought to herself. "I suppose I should find the others."

Her horn glowed as her magic enveloped a piece of paper located next to the book. Placing it neatly between the pages, she closed the book, leaped onto the bed, and slid down the sheets to the floor to begin searching.


	3. The Mad Man Next Door

_CHapter 3 - The Mad Man Next Door_

Sparkle walked into the spare room, and, finding nopony in sight, raced to the middle of the room and shouted: "OK! I know you expected Jeff, but he had to leave and left me in charge. So come on out."

…

"I said come out!"

A slight rustle, so soft and quick it almost didn't register, came from Jeff's backpack.

"Alright then I'll play your game, prepare to be found!" She proclaimed as she raced to the backpack.

Unzipping the top with her now mildly developed magic, she saw a white blur at the bottom trying to cover itself with some of the stuff in the bag.

"Aha!" She beamed, "I found you Crystal."

Crystal looked up from the bottom of the black bag.

"Oh darn," She pouted, "I thought this was a good spot, especially after getting Dash to zip it up."

Crystal hopped out of the backpack, and joined Sparkle on her adventure. The two ponies wandered about the room looking for other places somepony could hide. Noticing a box in a corner, they approached it quietly and noticed a strand of rainbow inside. Feeling a bit giddy and mischievous, Sparkle charged into the box screaming like a madmare.

"YAAHH!"

"Ahh-oof!" Her yell startled Dash to jumping up and hitting her head on the top of the box.

"Ow!" She cried. "You didn't have to go and scare... I mean, you didn't have to startle me like that."

Sparkle giggled at her prank and Dash groaned before grinning and joining Sparkle and Crystal. The three fillies traversed the large room and searched for AJ and Pinkie.

Nevil Mitchells sat in his blue recliner. Adjusting his large glasses, he grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. Skipping through the many channels, he found what he was looking for. _"Iron Chess"_

The narrator of the game was quiet, as if whispering whilst the two combatants dueled it out on the chessboard. Their eyes scanning the battlefield, glancing from left to right deducing each of their moves.

The board was still untouched, the pieces still in their starting positions. The anticipation of the first move drawing on and on. Suddenly it began; the starting player reached for a pawn slowly, drawing nearer and nearer the piece. Inches, centimeters, millimeters! Any second now the match would truly begin and...and...and!

The player put his hand back down...

"Gah! Woo, man that was intense, that would have made for a horrible opening move and...Oh! here he goes."

The player again reached for his pieces and chose a different pawn to move forward two spaces before pressing the timer button. The other opponent quickly reacted, countering with his own pawn and hitting the the timer. Back and forth the two combatants went moving a piece and hitting the timer, each round becoming faster and more aggressive against both the pieces and the poor timer as it was repeatedly beaten upon by the two chess players.

Nevil leaned in close as the match neared its end, the two opponents now slamming their hands on the timer enough to make the chess pieces shake slightly. Sweat began to seep from his greasy brown hair as he gazed at the battle before him. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

*CLANG!*

Nevil jumped back in his chair, glasses almost fleeing his nose. Glancing around, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. Again the sound came, it was metallic, and sounded as if something was crawling in the vent. Afraid it might be rats Nevil hesitantly got up out of his chair, and walked underneath a vent.

Glancing up, he could see a small...eh, pink...thing.

"Must be lint, I'll have to have the manager inspect the air filters aga-"

"Hi there!" The lint ball exclaimed.

"AHH!" Nevil screamed as his vocals hit the highest pitch possible for anyone. He fell to the floor and stared up at the vent. The possesed pink package pertaining puffed pique particulate pieces giggled at him before being cut off by a heavily echoed voice ringing through the vent.

"Pinkie!" Came the sound.

The pink creature looked back, and ran to the voice. Nevil rubbed his eyes, and adjusted his glasses. Rushing to stand up, he ran up to the wall, and tried to listen for the voices that called.

"There you are Pinkie." A muffled voice proclaimed, "Is this where you were hiding?"

"Uh huh, there's a funny looking thing over there!"

Nevil jumped back from the wall. Rushing to the door, he flung it open, and ran to what was Jeff's apartment, but not before tripping over his own feet...twice. He tried to peer in from the small window beside the door, but the blinds were closed. Nevil raised a fist and went to frantically hit the door before catching himself. He paused and adjusted his suspenders and bow tie, straightening his appearance so as to look presentable and not crazy, then began frantically knocking upon the door like a madman.

"Jeff!" He cried, "Jeff! Are you home?"

Silence was the only response obtained. He leaned his head up against the door and heard some whispers and rustling inside. Again he banged on the door.

"Jeff what are you hiding?" He demanded. "You know the landlord won't like this!"

Nevil stood silent for a second, hoping for a reply. However he was met with none.

"Ok Jeff, You brought this upon yourself." He stated hesitantly, "I'm going to get the landlord."

Another brief pause.

"I'm going now... Slowly walking to the landlords place."

He slowly started to walk away from the door. He started to walk down the stairs before doing a double take to the door and window. Still nothing. Nevil ran down the stone stairs and across the parking lot.

Celestia eyed Spike as he slowly walked back to the library. Once he was out of sight, Celestia bent to the ground. Her horn glowed with her magic as she scanned the stained ground. Small wisps of energy whipped about as her scan continued. Suddenly the energies converged into an signature she would forever recognize. Her eyes lit up in worry and disbelief.

"No..." She whispered. "No it can't be!"

Her horn flared even more, and in a flash of white, Celestia vanished. The sun itself seemed to flare slightly over Canterlot as she reappeared afront the mighty palace. Not a single cloud floated over the plastidial mountain town. The Canterlot Castle stood tall and quiet as Celestia hovered before the mighty fortress.

Celestia took no time to rest, he wings spread open, and she rose above the ground beneath her. Her wings beat against the air at a rapid rate, quickly propelling her to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden. Celestia landed and stood before the many lone statues, but gasped in fear at what immediately stood out to her.

Her mouth was agape at the sight before her; a plain foundation, with a missing statue. She wanted for nothing more than to close her eyes and have the statue be returned, but an unfamiliar fear nagged her to not even blink.

"Honey! I'm home!" The all too familiar voice rang through her ears.

Celestia turned, and gazed at the nightmare that had returned to Equestria once more, Discord.

"Mr. Jonas! Mr. Jonas!" Nevil screamed as his fists pounded upon the brown door.

Nevil repeatedly pounded on the door over and over until his fists were beating on Mr. Jonas' chest.

"Oh." Nevil nervously chuckled.

Mr. Jonas let out a heavy sigh, "What is it now Nevil?"

"Oh, i-i-iti-its-it's-its just th-that I."

"Nevil." Mr. Jonas said in his deep voice. "Just tell me what it is."

"It's J-Jeff sir."

"What about him?"

"I think he's hiding something in his apartment."

Mr. Jonas groaned, "Is it fairies again?"

"No!" Nevil stammered, "I think it's tiny animals, but these ones can talk."

"Talking animals Nevil? Really?" Mr. Jonas rubbed his short brown, thanks to Nevil thinning, hair, "Are you sure you aren't reading too many comics?"

"B-but I actually saw them this time! Just come with me real quick and you'll see!"

Mr. Jonas groaned at the idea of intruding Jeff's home, again. Nevil meant well, but was often more trouble than he was worth. He turned and re-entered his home to grab his keys off the rack in his office. He exited his home, shut the door, and followed Nevil to Jeff's apartment.

"What were you doing in there?" Sparkle questioned Pinkie.

"Well when I was walking by, I was like, "Oh my gosh! What a great hiding spot! Because I knew nopony would find me there, I opened up the front metal thingy, and ran inside. It was like a long tunnel with no end, so I kept walking. Then I found some holes, and saw another creature!"

"What did he look like?" Sparkle questioned.

"I think he had an ear on his neck."

"WHAT?" The other ponies exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed, "It was freaky, oh, he also had like, glasses and he sounded funny."

*Knock knock*

The fillies turned their heads to the door, the knocks came again.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie sang, she hopped towards the door.

"Wait," Sparkle said, "We don't know who that is. Dash, go the the window and check who it out."

Saluting, Dash flew to the window located beside the door, landing softly upon the window sill, she peeked her head precariously through the blinds. Outside stood two large creatures, much like Jeff.

"Open the door, open the door." Nevil demanded.

"Give me one good reason why I should enter Jeff's home. He's clearly not-"

"THERE!" Nevil screeched. "IN THE WINDOW! LOOK!" Nevil's finger pointed to the small blue filly who immediately hid at Nevil's screaming.

Mr. Jonas looked to the window, nothing. "What?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"No." Mr. Jonas said plainly.

"Well I saw it! It was a small blue pony!"

"...Uh huh. Well Nevil, I can see you've had a long day."

"What?"

"Why don't you go back to your apartment, sit on the couch-"

"No! I saw it!"

".. And take a nice long nap."

"But, but I-I saw it!"

"Nevil!" Mr. Jonas stated, "You've been obsessing over weird stuff lately, like the time you thought Mrs. Williams cat was an alien."

"I had proof of that!"

"The point is Nevil," Mr Jonas sighed, "I think you've been watching too many sci-fi movies. Now look Nevil, you're a good guy. You always want people to follow the rules, regardless of how... unique your manners of enforcement may be; and you always intend good. But I think you just need to take a nice long nap."

"What did you see Dash?" Sparkle asked.

"Some more weird creatures, one of them screamed and pointed at me."

"Oh, let me see! Let me see!" Pinkie screamed.

What happened next, nopony was sure. But somehow, Pinkie was now on the window sill, looking through the blinds. She gazed the the two creatures talking. The funny one she saw earlier spotted her, and pointed his finger at her. Pinkie simply waved back.

"There's the pink one I saw earlier!"

Mr. Jonas rubbed his temples, "Look Nevil, I need you to calm down." Mr. Jonas grabbed Nevil's shoulders. "Just take a deep breath, and close your eyes, the pony will be gone."

"But I-"

"Nevil, just do it."

Sighing, Nevil closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Better?"

Nevil opened his eyes, and looked to the window sill. The pink equine had vanished leaving Nevil with a dumbfounded expression.

"Now Nevil, go home and take a nap, you need it." Mr. Jonas quickly took a few whiffs of the air, "And a bath, you wreak."

Mr. Jonas departed, and glided down the steps. Nevil sat there and stared at the window. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and looked once more. The window remained empty. He then lifted his arm, and allowed his stench to fill his nostrils. After his lovely aroma therapy, Nevil looked once more the window.

"Oh you're good," He smirked, "but mark my words little ponies, I will catch you! And when I do, I will prove to everyone here, that I'm not crazy!"

A woman passed by, and glancing him a skeptical look in reply to his statement. Nevil ignored her, and ran back into his apartment.

"What were you thinking?" Dash questioned as she dragged Pinkie down from the window.

"I just wanted to say hi," she smiled.

Sparkle groaned, "We need to be more careful. We don't need to get caught by anyone else."

"Why not?" Pinkie asked.

"I... I just don't like the idea of meeting anyone else."

Jeff and his mother entered a busy burger joint. The hustle and bustle of so many people made Jeff a little uneasy.

_This is probably going to take way too long. By the time we get our food twenty minutes will have gone by. It's already been 15. I don't know how they will last without me if I'm more than an hour late. Then again, I don't even know what the heck they're going to be doing when I'm gone... I hope I don't return to a fire._

"Jeff?" His mother inquired, "Are you alright? You seem worried."

"Oh, I... well I just really want to know what happens in that show I was watching. I was so caught up in it."

"Are you still talking about the... um, Blue's Clues one?"

"...Yes mother, yes I am."

_Anything to get my mind off of the ponies. I really hope they're ok._

Slamming his door behind him, Nevil grinned wryly, as if on a mental break down.

"Oh I will show them all!" He maniacally stated, "I'm not mad, and I know that Jeff is hiding something, I will just have to wait until he gets home, I will wait here all day if I have to!"

_Once inside, I will search his apartment. He won't suspect a thing, and once I find those ponies, I will show Mr. Jonas that I'm not mad! I'll probably get a reward or something, maybe a better apartment._

The thoughts of the mad man continued and lingered onwards, as he dreamed of the honors and awards that would be bestowed upon him.

The six small equines returned to the spare room, continuing what they had been doing before the commotion. Sparkle curiously looked at Dash's creation, a small colorful Lego building; incomplete of course, but still distinguishable as a building.

"Dash," Sparkle inquired, "What.. is this?"

"Oh, these are Legos. You build with them," she smiled.

"Yeah, but what are you building?"

"A fort!" Dash proclaimed.

"A fort?

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Oh please." Sparkle scoffed, "I could build a better fort than that."

Dash raised a sceptical brow, "Oh please Sparkle, no offense, but I don't think you know anything about forts."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"I know I do!" Pinkie interjected.

*A Beat*

"...What were we talking about?" Pinkie asked.

"Thanks again for lunch mom."

"Oh it's no trouble, I'm just glad you ate today."

_Why are mothers so concerned about their kids eating? Jeff thought to himself, I always eat, well most days. Today was just a bit... odd._

A light had changed to green, and Jeff's mother stepped on the gas. The car sped down the busy street, and Jeff watched the car pass the small shops and homes dotted throughout the small town.

"What are you thinking about Jeff?"

Jeff snapped out of his thought trance, "Hm? Oh, nothing."

"That show still?"

"What sho- Oh, yeah. Daphne was so close to being found... Anyway, how's dad?"

"He's doing well, he just got another promotion at work."

"That's good. What about Tommy?"

His mother paused a moment, "Oh you know Tommy, same old same old... He misses you."

That doesn't surprise me. My brother always wanted to do stuff with me, regardless of what is was, where it was, or who it was with.

The rest of the car ride was made in silence, neither mother nor son said a word. Jeff glanced at the clock in the car, _4:02PM._

Well at least I'll be home just before the time I told Sparkle. I wonder what they've been up to for the past hour. Wait not hour, eh might as well be.

Soon the car parked, and Jeff stepped out.

"Thanks again for lunch mom. I'll talk with you sometime soon."

"No problem sweetie, now be safe and have a good day."

Jeff shut the car door, and his mother drove off to home. Jeff gave a sigh of relief, and walked up the stone steps to his apartment door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his few keys.

"Jeff my good friend!" Came a nasally voice from behind.

_Oh no... Not him._

"...Hello Nevil." Jeff dully stated.

"So Jeff," Nevil grinned, "How go things?"

"Just fine Nevil."

"Oh ok then, I thought I should let you know I heard some... things in your apartment."

Jeff halted his motion. He eyes darted open.

"Oh really?" Jeff asked, doing his best to act calm and cool.

"Yeah, I also think I saw something in your window. Something... pink."

"Sounds like someone has been reading too many comics Nevil."

"Hey, I haven't read that many this week! I know you're hiding something Jeff." Nevil said getting closer to his face. "And I'm going to find out."

"...Nevil," Jeffed gagged "when was the last time you brushed? Because your breath is stanky."

Nevil stepped back, and breathed in his hand. He smelled the funky stench, and backed away a few inches.

"Well Nevil, I'm glad we had this chat. But next time, brush your teeth before hand."

Jeff unlocked his door,opened it, and shut it in Nevils face.

"I will find out what you're hiding Jeff, no matter what!"

Breathing yet another sigh of relief, Jeff leaned his back against the door, listening intently to hear when Nevil would leave his doorstep. Soon Nevils steps could be heard leaving and entering his own abode. After Nevil's door shut, Jeff stood back up and walked through his living room

"Girls." Jeff called, "I'm back." Glancing around the living room, he could see none of the fillies were in there.

"Attack!" A small shout echoed from down the hall.

Jeff scurried down the hall, and looked into his spare room. Looking to the floor, he saw a colorful Lego building, looking more like a square than anything else. In front of said building, stood a book fort. Charging towards each other, were the fillies. Dash and AJ came from the Lego fort, and were charging towards the book fort.

Sparkle stood her ground atop of her precariously placed books.

"You shant defeat me!" Sparkle yelled from atop her fort.

Jeff remained silent, and watched the scene unfold before him. Dash ran head first into the book fort, causing one of the walls to fall. AJ ran over to the opposite end, and forcefully kicked down another wall.

Sparkle watch from above, and threw cuetips down at the two fillies. Dash tucked and rolled, dodging the flying cuetips, AJ simply jumped out of the way. Grabbing a few cuetips, Dash took to the air. She circled the tower which Sparkle stood upon, bombarding the top where Sparkle stood with her cuetip projectiles. Despite her athleticism she was lousy shot and missed Sparkle who grabbed another cuetip with her magic, and threw it at Dash. Dash evaded once more, and returned fire.

AJ again charged and hit another book, this book was rather large, and didn't even budge upon the impact. She turned round, and bucked the large book, same result. Sparkle continued to throw cuetips, and Dash carried on dodging.

"Dash!" AJ yelled, "Ah can't break in! We will never get the treasure at this rate!"

"Don't worry I have a plaaaan-!" Dash screamed as a cuetip hit one of her wings. She plummeted the small drop to the floor below, landing beside AJ.

"AJ... My old friend." Dash exasperated, "I'm not going to make it. Carry on the mission."

"But," AJ stuttered, "But ah can't just leave ya. We have plans after we get that treasure."

"I know." Dash replied, *Cough* "But you'll have to do those plans without me. Avenge me AJ, avenge me!"

With that, Dash did a terrible impression of dying, and stuck her tongue out.

"None can pass my walls!" Sparkle screamed. "They are made of solid book!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeff screamed, he ran towards Sparkles fortress, and made monster like noises.

"Roar!" Jeff said. "I am here to steal your treasure!"

"Never!" Sparkle yelled.

Sparkle threw more cuetips at Jeff.

"Roar! You cannot defeat me!" Jeff said, doing his best to impersonate a giant monster. "I am invincible!"

He knocked over some books near the fortress..

"He's too strong!" Sparkle proclaimed, "It's time for the secret weapon!"

_Secret weapon?_ Jeff pondered.

"Pinkie!" Sparkle screamed.

All Jeff saw was a wisp of pink, and Pinkie stood before Sparkle. she wore a helmet.

"Yes sir ma'am sir!"

"Pinkie," Sparkle grinned, "We have a new foe. He is strong, and really really tall. We need an elaborate plan to-"

"Oh oh oh oh!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

"But Pinkie I."

"But it's a good plan." Pinkie pouted.

"Fine, what is your plan of action?"

"I say we tickle him!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun!" Pinkie chirped.

Sparkle paused and just stared at Pinkie for a moment. "Very well." She finally said, "Onwards Pinkie! Tickle him!"

Pinkie saluted and disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared.

_...Oh no._

Jeff swiftly jerked to the right, and started to giggle. A jerk to the left and he was soon laughing. Sparkle herself began to laugh at Jeff.

"Noo!" Jeff laughed, "My one weakness!"

Sparkle hopped down from her tower, and join Pinkie. Dash and AJ galloped over and started tickling Jeff as well. By now Jeff had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ok, ok." Jeff panted, "You got me, I give up."

The fillies stopped their torture, and let Jeff regain his breath.

Nevil sat in his blue dull arm chair. His hands fiddling away at a small device. The small black box had a small lense located on the front. He gave a sigh of relief, and set the small object down.

_With this, I can easily see what Jeff is hiding. I know that he's got something in there, and I will find out!_


	4. Pinkie Goes to the Store!

_Chapter 4 - Pinkie Goes to the Store_

Night had returned to the California valley. The air was cool and the sky vacant of clouds; allowing the stars to shine brightly through the window of Jeff's apartment. Jeff smiled to himself as he settled the ponies into a small padded dog bed he had purchased earlier that day.

_It feels kind of weird having them sleep in a dog bed, but I'm not going to buy a whole new bed for six small ponies. He thought to himself. Plus, this way they can sleep at the foot of my bed...and not get crushed by me._

He covered the fillies with a small blanket, who squirmed slightly before resettling in the newfound warmth. Each of the colorful equines were fast asleep, their soft breathing, and Dash and Pinkies oddly adorable snoring, filling Jeff's bedroom and ears. He chuckled quietly, and slowly got into bed. After adjusting himself to be more comfortable, Jeff opened the small drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a small brown leather book. It was crisp, new, and the words "Journal" Were beautifully engraved in gold filigree onto the cover...or he liked to think anyway, it was just shiny gold colored foil.

Grabbing a pen that was resting upon his nightstand, Jeff opened to the first page, and began to scribble his thoughts,

_"Dear Diary"_

_...That's just stupid._

Scratching out the previous words, he scribbled onward.

_"April 29, Sun 2012."_

_"It's interesting really how lively these ponies are. I've only had them since yesterday, and it's crazy how active they are regardless of their new surroundings. Or wherever they came from. Note to self: Find out at some point where they came from."_

_"So today Pinkie tried to eat a cupcake shown on the computer screen. I told her not to do that; One because she probably would destroy my monitor either from actually eating it, or slobbering all over it and short circuiting it., and two... She's Pinkie."_

_"Anyway, I finally convinced her it was a picture and that it wasn't real. She almost started to cry when I said that. Without thinking, I said, "Hey I have an idea." And boy was it an idea. "Let's make cupcakes!" Oh did that turn out to be interesting. Of course, everybody, er everypony. I'm still deciding what term I should use. I mean Everypony sounds so weird, but they are ponies; and smart ones to boot."_

_"Thankfully I had some cake mix in the cupboard...can't remember when or why I bought it though. I wish I could describe how the baking went in detail, but let's just say that Pinkie broke out into song, Dash was flying around gathering the ingredients, Sparkle and Crystal used their magic, which I had no idea that Crystal could use magic as well. They were a big help. AJ read off what we needed, and Pinkie just kept singing, and occasionally helped me mix and stir things. I swear it seemed like she'd done this before."_

_"Fluttershy was off to the side of the counter watching us. I'm glad she at least joined us after a few minutes though. She's so shy, but she's opened up so much today. It was awesome really. I never thought that seeing someone, err some.. pony. Yeah fine pony for the ponies body/one for humans. It's amazing watching sompony so shy begin to open up to people, ponies, and begin to talk. After the making of the mix, I put the cupcakes in the oven, and set the timer. Luckily Sparkle noted the need for those little cupcake paper things, I almost forgot them."_

_"Then Pinkie became impatient, After a good twenty seconds, she kept asking over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, "Is it ready? Are they done yet? What's your favorite color? Do you have any sarsaparilla?"_

_"Yeah, even though the last two questions weren't related to cupcakes...I don't even know what sarsaparilla is...she just kept asking me questions, and wouldn't you know it, Sparkle started asking me questions as well Like:"What's the name of our princess", "What are those big shiny things that she saw flying in the sky", and get this, "Do you now have anymore books?" Yes, she read through my whole collection. Regardless of it being five books, but still! That collection took me some months to read! She read it in a day and a half!"_

_"I mean come on! Really Sparkle? I shouldn't be complaining though, She's a smart pony. Maybe she can help me with my taxes. I'll have to go and buy her some more books soon. Oh, and another pony asked me some questions today also, Crystal of all ponies. So here came Crystal, trotting up next to me on the counter, "So do you have any clothes for me to try on?" Yes, she asked me if I had clothes for her to wear. As if I have clothes for ponies to wear!"_

_"Then again, I suppose that's not too bad of an idea, I mean the ponies are technically naked. Well aside from all of my complaining with their persistent questioning, I had a great idea! I'll have them watch a movie. I really need to get more movies, I only have like twenty total. After searching around, and Pinkie trying to play "I Spy a movie, guess which one." I found an old favorite movie of mine, "Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron."_

_"And of course, I played the movie. I could not believe how quiet they all were. That made my day. Seeing them all sitting together watching the movie, until five minutes in. "Hey, are the cupcakes done yet?!" You'll never guess who asked. So, after I calmed Pinkie, she went back to watching the movie. About halfway through... ish. I really have no idea. The cupcakes dinged, yay! So I pulled the tray out, and set them on the counter to let the cool."_

_"I walked back to the couch, and I discovered Pinkie was missing. I asked the others, but they were too caught up in the movie. So I went to the one place I could think of. The kitchen. Immediately, I spotted her eating a cupcake. Which I found shocking, they had only been out of the oven a minute, and she was eating one, fully iced! I had assumed they'd be blistering hot."_

_"She must have been crazy, and even more crazy is that she was on the counter, how the heck did she even get there? Note to Self again: Keep an eye on Pinkie, at all times. So I of course do the stupid thing and try a cupcake as well... I burnt my tongue. Pinkie laughed at me, and kept eating. After the tongue fiasco, I first asked Pinkie how in the heck she ate the cupcake, and how she did it in ten seconds. Then I told her she should have waited. Of course I let the whole issue slide, and we returned to the movie."_

_"The rest of the day was spent in the spare room, building legos, and watching Youtube. Yes, I showed them Youtube, but only the child friendly stuff. Then again, I don't really know what is considered child friendly anymore. Oh, something I completely forgot about, Nevil came over today as well."_

_"Nevil was acting really strange today, he was nervous too. He kept on stuttering, and was trying to tell me something. Anyway, I made sure the ponies were well hidden from him. I was finally able to get him to go home after a few minutes. After that, I went and made us all some dinner. I had no idea what to make them, so I cut up some more fruits and vegetables. They seemed to enjoy it._

_"After dinner, most of the ponies, except Pinkie and Dash, were getting tired. Since I didn't have a bed, I went to the store and bought a small dog bed. It was only five dollars, and it actually fits them all perfectly."_

Taking a moment to rest his hand from the constant writing, Jeff set down the pen next to him, and rubbed his dreary eyes.

_Holy crap.. How much did I write?_

Jeff had written three pages of thoughts into his journal. He rubbed his sore hand once more, and returned to the book.

_I had better finish this off already, I don't need to be up till midnight writing this._

_"So I came back home, and set them to bed and now I'm writing in a journal I bought along with the dog bed. I know I'm the only one going to be reading my journal, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. At least I'll have memories of each day I spend with them, and if anyone ever starts thinking I'm crazy I can just say I'm writing a book."_

Sighing, Jeff set the pen down upon the nightstand that stood beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes once more, and closed his journal. Setting the journal into the top drawer of his nightstand before shutting off the light, and closing his eyes to sleep.

l/\l

Sunlight seeped into the dim room, lighting the walls and other furnishings. Pinkie yawned furiously, scratching her face much like a dog would. She perked up, and looked around the room, everyone was still asleep. After a moment of silent contemplation, meaning she remembered something, her eyes widened to cartoonish levels and she darted out of the small dog bed, and over to Jeff.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" She said bouncing up and down upon him.

"What?" Jeff groaned.

"Can we have cupcakes?"

"...Pinkie..." Jeff said drowsily, "You ate them all."

"Oh, can we make some more then?" She chirped.

Jeff yawned, "Not today Pinkie, I have work."

"What's work?" she inquired.

_Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this.._

Jeff slowly got up, he stifled a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. Glancing to his clock, the time read, 7:06AM.

_Oh crap!_

"It's what I'm about to be late for Pinkie." Jeff said, scrambling out of bed. He fell face first onto the floor.

A muffled "Ow." was heard.

Jeff jumped back to his feet and ran to his closet.

"Oh what are you doing now Jeff?" Pinkie inquired, "Gasp! Are we playing a game? Oh oh! Can I play?"

"No Pinkie." Jeff said putting on his work shirt, "I'm getting ready for work. I have to be there before that clocks say 7:30 AM."

"Maybe I can help!" Pinkie volunteered.

"No Pinkie, it's quite alright."

"But I want to help."

Jeff sighed, and walked over to his bed. He sat next to Pinkie. "I know you do Pinkie, but you can't help me with work, because... well it's a game only certain people can play."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

Oh no, what have I done?

"Yeah, but like I said, only certain people can play."

"And you're one of those people?"

"Yes I am."

"How can I join, how can I join?!"

Jeff stood up, and buttoned his shirt.

"You can't, it's so secretive, that it's almost impossible for anyone else to join...also the teams are full."

Pinkie pouted, and sat on the edge of the bed. Jeff waved her goodbye, and left the room. Walking to the kitchen, Jeff grabbed a sticky note and a pen, and scribbled a few things down.

"Sparkle, I'm leaving for work, and I'm sure you at least know what work is. I will be back late sadly. Around 6:00PM. I'm leaving some fruits and vegetables out for you all, stay safe and inside. I'll get home as fast as I can. Also, you're in charge again Sparkle."

_She seems to be the one pony capable of leading them really._

Setting the pen down, Jeff grabbed the note, and returned to his bedroom. He gently set the note on his nightstand, and departed his home. He shut the door, locked it, and walked down the stairs to his car. Entering his Passat, Jeff placed the key into the ignition, pushed down on the clutch, and the engine roared to life...before sputtering and switching back off.

"...Oh no you don't," Jeff said as he turned off the A/C, removed and reinserted, switched the car on once more and reved it into obedience.

Sparkle's tiny eyes slowly opened as she woke up this beautiful Monday morning. A tiny yawn exited her mouth. Looking around, she saw her friends all sleeping next to her. Save one, Pinkie was nowhere in sight. She rubbed her eyes once more, and searched for Pinkie around the bed. Possibly disturbing some of her slumbering friends.

"OW!" Dash screamed. "You stepped on my tail!" Make that definitely disturbing some of her friends.

"Sorry." Sparkle apologized.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm looking for Pinkie, have you seen her?"

Dash stifled a yawn, "Not since last night. Hey! Can we have more cupcakes?"

Sparkle gave her a look of disapproval.

"What are ya'll talkin about so early in the mornin'? AJ drowsily questioned the two.

"Well I was looking for Pinkie. I can't find her."

AJ Stood up and stretched. She looked around the bed spotting that there was a missing member of their peanut gallery.

"Has anyone seen Jeff?" AJ asked.

Sparkle and Dash quickly look to the other end of the bed.

"But, where did he go?" Dash asked.

Sparkle looked to the nightstand and spotted some paper placed before the clock. Exiting the small dog bed, Sparkle trotted to the nightstand. She jumped onto the stand and approached the note Jeff had left behind to read it.

"Sparkle, I'm leaving to work, and I'm sure you at least know what work is. I will be back late sadly. Around 6:00PM. I'm leaving some fruits and vegetables out for you all, stay safe and inside. I'll get home as fast as I can. Also, you're in charge again Sparkle."

"Why are you always in charge?" Dash questioned.

"Cause she reads." AJ smugly replied.

Sparkle glanced to the cock, embossed in light was, "7:40AM"

"Alright girls." Sparkle said hopping back onto the bed. "Jeff will be home late, but in the meantime I say we find Pinkie."

"Maybe she's playing hide and go seek again." AJ suggested.

"Or eating cupcakes, you know how she was last night."

Sparkle pondered a moment, giving herself some time to reflect the situation at hoof. Returning to the small dog bed, she looked to her friends.

"Come on, we have to find her."

Her friends concurred and left the warmth of the bed. AJ, Dash, and Sparkle all glided. down the side of the bed, and exited the bedroom. The three colorful fillies trotted down the large hall. The surrounding walls cascading above to the lofty ceiling. The dim house was beginning to brighten as the sun continued to rise in the blue sky, slowly shining through the sparse windows in the house, the living room being the brightest.

"Dash, I need you to go up there and check for Pinkie. AJ and I will check underneath." Sparkle said, as they neared the bright orange couch.

With a quick salute Dash flew to the cushions above, leaving AJ and Sparkle to the darkness before them. After walking around several dust balls and finding a lost coins, Sparkle and AJ began climbing up into the undercouch while Dash checked in between the cushions and pillows, for the pink filly. The group reunited after several minutes and all had a look of dismay upon their faces. Dash quickly wiped the defeat from her face however and encouraged the others to keep looking, spending most of the morning searching in all every possible location they could think of.

l/\l

Jeff bolted through the busy parking lot of the local Toys Я Us in his town, dodging the many shopping carts left throughout the lot by the lazy inconsiderate people who couldn't walk them a few feet to the many return aisles. The blue doors hissed open as Jeff entered the sensor and he rushed inside.

_It's ok, maybe he hasn't noticed yet. I'll just quietly walk on back to the toy aisle and-_

"Excuse me sir." A feminine voice rang from behind.

Jeff slowly turned and faced the woman. Holding her hand was a little girl, presumably her daughter.

"Yes?" Jeff replied, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering where you got that little pink pony from?"

"Little pink pony?"

Jeff halted a moment and followed the woman's pointed finger down to the pocket on his shirt. There, waving her hoof, was Pinkie, a large smile plastered on her face.

_GAH!_

"My daughter here noticed it, and I was wondering where I could find one."

"Oh w-well you see, this..." Jeff scrambled something together in his mind, "This is a, special toy. It hasn't hit the American stores yet. I, um, purchased it over the internet. It's more of a good luck charm really."

"What site did you get it from?

_Oh great! Now I have to lie to a customer! AHHH!_

"Well I don't really remember, might have been Craigslist but, i-it was so long ago. I'm sorry, but I have to go clock in now before I'm too late, excuse me."

Before the lady could respond, Jeff dashed over to the men's restroom and burst through the door. He quickly checked all of the stalls to ensure they were empty and that he was alone before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Pinkie.

"Hi Jeff!" She exclaimed.

"Pinkie!" Jeff shout-whispered, "What are you doing here? You, you can't be here!"

"But why?"

"Because little pink ponies don't belong in a toy store."

"Why-WAIT DID YOU SAY TOYS?!"

"I...yes, toys; but Pinkie people aren't used to seeing pink talking ponies."

"Why?"

_Ok, this is getting old._

"They just don't...You shouldn't...ugh, look, Pinkie if I let you stay in my pocket, do you promise to not move or say anything?" Jeff said, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

…

"Pinkie?"

Opening his eyes, Jeff saw that Pinkie had disappeared.

_…How did she...?_

"Pinkie?! Where are you?"

Jeff Scrambled to the floor to see if he accidently dropped her, but found no sign of her. He went back to the sink and looked around before checking inside the stalls... Nothing.

"Ok Pinkie, this isn't funny, where are you?"

l/\l

Snoring filled the bedroom of Nevil Mitchells. He lay sound asleep in his bed, a sleeping mask covered his eyes, and a curler lay nested in his hair.

"I'll get you yet." Nevil mumbled.

The hectic room was filled with dirty piles of clothes, various pieces of paper taped to the wall, and a pile of coffee cups on a disorganized desk to the left of Nevil's bed.

"FAIRIES!" Nevil screamed as he lurched out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Ah! What the hay now?

Pulling off his night mask, Nevil sat upright on his messy floor.

_I'm having those weird dreams of being an elementary school teacher again. I should stop drinking pickle banana juice before bed..._

Standing up, Nevil stretched and yawned. He scratched his hind quarters as he walked to his kitchen. The brown painted walls, and possibly wood rotted cabinets, casting a dreary...and unpleasantly smelly...something. The room looked so poorly kept that words were very difficult to find to describe it. Scrummaging through the nearest cabinet, the door nearly falling off the hinge, he tried to locate breakfast... and found only a can of peas.

Closing the wooden cabinet, he opened another and found some spider webs and a chocolate bar inside.

_Well it has been a while since I went shopping. I've been too distracted with those ponies. They've caused me nothing but trouble. But I was so close yesterday_!

Nevil grabbed the chocolate bar, and walked to the living room unwrapping it as he sat in his dull brown recliner.

_But today, I will get a camera inside Jeff's home! I just need for him to go to work and... Wait a second, todays Monday, that means Jeff is at work!_

On that thought Nevil leapt out of his recliner and rushed to the front door. Throwing the door open wide, he looked to the parking lot, and spotted the empty space which Jeff's silver Passat was normally parked.

"Excellent, he's already gone, now I can begin. AH HA HA! AH HAHA HAHAHAHA!..eh"

Quickly composing himself after his, mild, outburst, Nevil ran back into his apartment, slamming the door shut as he went.

_This is perfect! Now I can sneak into Jeff's home and find those ponies! But first I need to prepare, and plan._

l/\l

"Did you find her yet Dash?"

"Sorry Sparkle." Dash apologized, "I haven't found her anywhere."

"What about you AJ?"

"Sorry Sparkle, I ain't found her yet."

"I'm sorry as well." Crystal spoke up, "I searched the whole spare room, and couldn't find any sign of her."

"I hope something didn't happen to her." Fluttershy said worryingly.

"Well this certainly isn't good." Sparkle stated, "But we can't give up."

Sparkle walked to the edge of Jeff's bed. She gazed out of the clear window, when she had realized something.

"Oh no."

"What?" Dash asked.

"Is that window open?"

The fillies all turned their gaze to the window located some feet from the bed. A slight breeze was blowing through it, causing the curtains to drift back and forth slightly. Dash quickly flew over to the window and inspected it.

"Yes Sparkle...it is."

l/\l

_Ok, it's ok. Pinkie could not have gotten far, after all, she's only three inches tall..._

Jeff exited the restroom, and started moving throughout the store, inspecting high and low, making sure it looked like he was actually working as he searched through some toys.

_She has to be here somewhere!_

"Whatcha doin Jeff?"

Jeff froze what he was doing, and looked to his left. There stood Pinkie right in his face.

"Oh! Are you playing a game? I love games! OMYGOSH! Are you playing hide and go seek!?"

"No..."

"OK on three!"

"No no no...!"

"ONETWOTHREE GO!"

"No no nononono! Pinkie come back!"

And in a flash of pink, she was gone, leaving Jeff dumbfounded and speechless. He groaned and began to reorganized the shelf he had rummaged through.

_Well at least with her hidden, she won't be found... I hope._

Jeff finally finished restocking the various toys and trinkets, and went out to search for Pinkie. He started in all of the toy aisles, considering that he was already there. With no luck, he walked to the Lego section and began searching behind the many boxes and pre-built example sets. Thankfully lego's weren't normally pink, so it didn't take long to inspect the aisle and again come up empty. With growing haste and panic, Jeff moved from aisle to aisle, checking everything from Barbie, to Nerf guns, to educational toys, to the small comic book section in the back.

_I can't believe that I haven't found her yet! Where could she have gone? I hope she's not somewhere like the clothes.. Why did Toys Я Us start selling clothes anyway? I mean it's a toy store._

Jeff sighed and departed the last of the toy aisles. He started passing the Electronic section of the store when something caught his eye once more, something pink. Looking to the screens, he could see Pinkie... Inside of the television.

_...Why me?_

Hastily walking into the electronics section, Jeff walked to the television and started pushing through the small crowd that had gathered before it.

"Hey, what's everyone looking at?" Pinkie asked.

The crowd before her stood hushed as they gazed upon the wonder that was Pinkie as Jeff slowly made his way through the crowd, and tried to reach Pinkie.

"Jeff!" She gasped from inside of the television, "You found me! Great job!"

The crowd turned and looked to Jeff.

"Eh hehehe...Um, hey folks! I see you you found our...gag television loop. I knew Chuck forgot something..." Jeff nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to shut this tv off."

"Awe, but why Jeff?" Pinkie asked.

_I swear when I get my hands on you!_

Jeff quickly reached behind the tv, and unplugged the television set. The crowd seemed to have bought the lie, and began to disperse.

_I'm so glad that's over with._

"Wow Jeff, I can't believe you found me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I mean, it took me a whole thirty seconds to find that spot, and I thought you never ever ever ever ever find me!"

Jeff quickly grabbed Pinkie in his hands, and tried to quiet her down.

"Shh, Pinkie. I have a new game for us, ok?"

Her eyes lit up, and she quickly shut her yap. Jeff looked around, to make sure that no one was around.

"We're going to play."

"Yeah?"

"One of the most."

"YEAH?"

"Amazing games ever!"

"YEAH!?"

"Do you want to know what it's called?"

Pinkie was now squirming with excitement.

"More than anything in the world!"

"Ok, it's called the quiet game. Ok ok, this is how you play Pinkie; both of us will be quiet for as long as we can. The winner of this game, will get cupcakes when they get home."

Pinkie bounced with excitement, she mimicked zipping her lip, and throwing away the key, Jeff did the same. Jeff placed Pinkie in his shirt pocket, and returned to work.

_I just hope she doesn't get any ideas..._

l/\l

"Aha!" Nevil cheered, reaching underneath his bed. "Just what I needed!" He pulled out an old worn out butterfly net from underneath his bed.

"This should make catching those ponies easy. Then once I do, I'll show the world...that I'm not crazy!"

Nevil giddily raced to his bathroom, and rummaged through the drawers. With a victorious "aha!", he found what he was looking for, a bobby pin. Once he retrieved his treasure, Nevil raced to the front door, and flung it open.

Kneeling down in front of the door, he placed the bobby pin into the keyhole of the door. His ears listened intently as the bobby pin wiggled inside of the door.

*Click*

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Nevil proclaimed. "I should bring this up at the next inspection meeting."

He hesitantly reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. The dark home was quiet, and void of ponies from what Nevil could see. He left the door opened, and tip-toed into the kitchen scanning from left to right for any sign of the ponies and finding none.

He left the kitchen and entered the small living room. He checked under the couch, then behind the tv. Still nothing. He tuck and rolled out of the living room and reached the hallway. He set his back against the wall, and crept to the spare room. He did a double take into the room, trying to be as much of a spy as he could. He slowly walked into the room, but still managed to trip over a lego fort.

A small piece of paper rested on the bricks he destroyed.

"What's this?"

"This fort was captured by the mighty Sparkle, lest we forget the brave Dash and-"

Nevil stopped mid-sentence and ripped up the small paper, "I don't have time for this, I need to find those ponies!" He stood up and looked around the room, all was quiet still. Nevil saw at the other end of the room a computer, and a small closet to his left. He walked to the closet, and sung it open. (That's right, he sung it open, his singing voice was so shrill and painful that the doors opened just to make it stop.)

"AHA!" He screamed.

Only some clothes and boxes greeted him.

_Where... where are they?_

He left the spare room, and entered the bathroom directly across the hall. It was also empty. Nevil hastily opened drawers to try and locate the ponies.

_These ponies are craftier than I presumed. They must have known I was coming..._

Nevil rolled out of the bathroom, and jumped into the bedroom. His eyes searched the bare room. Everything was clean, much cleaner than his own room.

_...Maybe I should really clean my house, perhaps make a base of operations._

Nevil's eye glanced to the nightstand, and spotted some paper. He picked up the parchment, it was a note. He read it.

"Sparkle, I'm leaving to work, and I'm sure you at least know what work is. I will be back late sadly. Around 6:00PM. I'm leaving some fruits and vegetables out for you all, stay safe and inside. I'll get home as fast as I can. Also, you're in charge again Sparkle."

Nevil looked to the clock, reading the 4:23PM.

_….How long was I asleep today? Oh well... Wait a minute, Sparkle? That name has been mentioned twice. Once on the small fort, only big enough for something just barely larger than three inches, which is much taller than a lego... I think. And so with this conclusive data, this must mean that Jeff has, FAIRY GODPARENTS! ...Wait, that's not right, those dreams are really tripping me up._

Nevil pushed aside his thoughts for a later time, and set to work exploring the room. He checked under the bed, in the closet, under the sheets in the drawers, inside the lamp...everywhere. In a short few moments, the room was in total chaos and disarray. Clothes, blankets, and even some salted crackers were on the floor, making Nevil regret not eating lunch even more; but lunch could wait for the greatest discovery of the century.

Nevil popped out of a pile of clothes and crackers.

_Where could they be? I've searched every inch of this room, and the rest of the house..._

"Ponies! If you're here, then come out!" Nevil shouted. "Ponies!"

Only the silence responded to his cries. Sighing, Nevil stood up. He patted his pants of the salt, and began to walk back to the front door. Just before reaching the front door, his ears were met with sirens. Flashes of blue and red filled his vision.

"Slowly step out of the apartment with your hands on your head!"

_Oh poopy..._


	5. They're Gone!

"Well what do we do Sparkle?" Dash asked while anxiously hovering over the group.

The purple filly stared around her for a moment before looking back to her friends; each of them showing concerned for their missing pink friend.

"I don't know." She responded, casting her gaze downward.

"We can't jus' go outside," AJ stammered, "Jeff said to stay put."

"But if Pinkie's out there, then she could get into even bigger trouble," Dash rebuked. "What if she gets lost?"

"That's why we should stay," Crystal added, "what if we get lost too? Then who's going to find us?"

"Who's going to find Pinkie then?" Sparkle replied. "Look, we have until that clock says 6:00PM."

The ponies all looked to the clock which read _1:07PM._

"Dash, can you carry me over to the window?" Sparkle asked.

"I guess." She replied.

Dash hovered over the tiny unicorn, and wrapped her hooves around her. Flapping her wings harder, Dash slowly lifted Sparkle, straining herself to get them both airborne. The two staggeredly approached the window shortly thereafter, and made a not so soft landing.

"Ow!" Sparkle cried.

"Sorry," Dash apologized."

With a final wince Sparkle brushed herself off and walked over to the glass in hopes of spotting Pinkie outside. Through the window she saw the grass far below her tiny hooves, and scanned through it for a pink filly bouncing around. Failing to find anything in the immediate open, Sparkle looked more closely at the bushes and trees, the crevices and small holes, anything that might have a tinge of pink fluff.

"Do ya see her?" AJ called from afar.

"...No," the purple filly cried back.

Jeff smiled as he handed a small boy a plastic soldier, eliciting a bout of giddy jumping and cheering from the kid as he went back to his mother.

"Look mommy look!" he exclaimed, as they walked out of the store.

As Jeff watched them leave, he quickly stretched his arms before looking to his watch. _11:53AM._

_Finally! It's almost time for my lunch break._

Jeff rang up one last purchase before closing the register lane and walking off to the staff lounge to dine in peace. Feeling his pocket, Jeff made sure Pinkie hadn't left yet and was thankful to feel the small lump sitting in his pocket. He did not want another fiasco to unfurl like this morning.

_Good, she's still there... I think...Please actually be her._

Jeff reached the lounge which was completely devoid of people, which wasn't that unusual as most employees preferred to eat at one of the fast food shops nearby. He sighed in relief that this was another such day, and walked to his locker for his retrieving the brown paper bag and sitting down, he reached into his pocket to pull out his pink fuzzball. Pinkie was curled into a ball, asleep.

_How long has she been out, and how in the heck do you sleep in someone's pocket?...Oh well, all questions that I will never know the answers to._

Jeff set Pinkie down onto the table, and began to munch away at his sandwich. After a few bites Pinkie awoke with a scream.

"Jeff! That was scary!" Pinkie hollered, "I was in this really, super duperly strange place, with pink clouds and-and there was soap! Soap everywhere! So much soap..."

Pausing a moment to get his reaction, she looked up at Jeff when one was not given. His face contorted and strained and beginning to change shades...Which caused Pinkie to burst into laughter.

"Oh Jeff," she giggled, "You look so funny!"

Jeff flailed his arms and pointed to his throat, his face now turning red from panic. Pinkie laughed more, rolling onto her back and snorting while Jeff balled his fists and began to beat on his chest. Pinkie continued her laughing, until finally speaking up.

"Is this a new game Jeff?! Can I play!?"

Jeff continued to pound his chest until he lost his balance and fell backwards in his chair, a small chunk of sandwich flying out of his mouth as he landed. Jeff gasped for air as he lay there, his panic receding and his face returning to it's normal hue. He looked up at the table for a second to see Pinkie laying at the edge staring at him before jumping up to mimic his actions coughing up a hairball at the finale. Pinkie just giggled as Jeff stood up, the only thing he could doin his bewildered at the pink filly.

"...How?" Jeff began to asked, but thought it best to forget about it, "N-Nevermind..."

"That was a fun game Jeff," Pinkie chirped, "can we play another?"

Before Jeff could respond, he could hear a voice outside the lounge door, his heart skipped a beat knowing whom it belonged to.

Pinkie gasped, "People!"

"No!" Jeff responded.

He quickly grabbed Pinkie and shoved her down his shirt. Jeff quickly righted his chair and sat down, again eating his sandwich while trying to act calm as the door casually swung open; a women, about Jeff's age walked through the door.

"Oh hey Jeff." She said kindly.

"Jeff choked a little on his sandwich, "Oh hey Anna. What brings you here?"

_...Did I seriously just say that?_

"Um, Jeff," she chuckled, "This is the break room, what do you think I'd be doing?"

"...Robbing a bank?"

_I'm such a dork..._

Anna laughed as she walked over to her locker and opened it so she could adjust her dark blond hair in the mirror. Jeff continued to "munch" on his sandwich, the slow and methodical chewing making scarcely a sound, the look of contentment on his face was matched only by the contemplation in his eyes, calculating his next move to contain his pink problem and keep Pinkie safe...and then he started giggling.

"What's so funny Jeff?" Anna questioned.

Jeff coughed, "nothing it's jus-" He broke out into laughter again, spitting out some of his sandwich in the process.

Anna giggled, and sat across from him placing a tupperware of salad on the table.

"Whatever is in that sandwich I want some." Anna joked.

Jeff laughed even more, and began to settle down. He scratched his shirt, and whispered under his breath, "Pinkie, stop moving."

"What was that Jeff?"

"Oh nothing! Ya know, just talking... to myself... again. Anyway, it was just an inside joke, you wouldn't get it...*cough* So... how have you been Anna?"

"Oh you know, wake up, come to work, go home, that sort of thing." She munched down on her lunch.

"Sounds like a complex life to me, I don't think I could handle such a hard and arduous life style." Jeff sarcastically stated.

Anna chuckled, "And what about you Jeff? Has anything new or exciting happened to you recently? Besides talking with yourself?"

"Hey! Never underestimate the intricacies of talking with oneself..." Jeff took another bite of his sandwich, "Anyway... I... Um... Moved into that apartment finally. That's been interesting. Brian helped me move in."

"Oh nice, so how's living on your own for the first time?"

Jeff took another bite, pondering a moment as he swallowed, "It's been... weird."

Anna took another mouthful of lettuce, and swallowed. "Yeah, I remember the first time I moved out. Parents all concerned, worried about murderers, gangs, that kind of thing."

"Ah. Well. That's a bit different from mine. I mean, my parents are concerned. But they're alright with it, it's just what happened like the day after I moved in." Jeff ate the last bites of his sandwich.

"Neighbors?"

"Hm?" Jeff queried. "Oh, well there is this one guy, Ok, get this, so apparently this guy is a major nut. I mean, he thinks that fairies are real! This guy is a lost cause. He suspects me of harboring some miniature... ponies or... somethin." Jeff sheepishly finished his sandwich.

"Haha," Anna laughed, covering her mouth. "He sounds like a total nut."

"This place is huge!" Dash exclaimed.

The fillies stood upon the lawn below Jeff's apartment. The blades of grass nearly engulfed the small equines, their tiny heads poking out just above the blades

"Let's not just stand around here." Sparkle stated, "Let's find Pinkie."

"Pinkie!" Dash yelled.

"Oh Pinkie dear." Crystal called.

The group scattered as they began their search, AJ walked to some bushes near a wooden fence, Fluttershy cautiously searched the grass in front of her, and Dash did flyby's over the general area. Despite their best efforts there was a serious lack of pink to be found.

While looking along the fence, Sparkle ran across a small hole in the wall, large enough for one of them to fit through.

"Girls, look at this." She called out, Dash spreading the word to those too far to hear, and the fillies proceeded to halt their efforts and join Sparkle at the fence.

"You don't think she went through do you?" Crystal inquired.

"I don't know." Replied Sparkle, "I just hope that wherever she is, she's ok."

"We can't just let her be on her own." AJ interjected, "We should go after her. As long as we don't lose sight of this place, we can find our way back."

"I say it's worth a shot!" Dash said.

The fillies all nodded in agreement and entered the hole in the fence, not noticing Fluttershy try to object. With a meep she followed through with the group.

Jeff, having finished his lunch, checked his phone for any missed messages before placing it back inside his locker and shutting it, Anna closing hers as well after storing the empty containers from her lunch. The two exited the lounge with Jeff, of course, using his mighty powers of chivalry and honor to open the door for Anna.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said through a giggle.

"You're welcome."

"So Jeff, when are you going to let me see your place?" Anna asked.

_Why Anna, why?!_

"Oh, well ya see..." Jeff paused scrambling for words, "I just moved in, and it's a mess some other time maybe. Alright?"

"Oh, ok then."

"I'll talk with you later Anna."

"Bye Jeff, see you tomorrow."

The two began to walk in different directions, returning to their posts, a simple wave goodbye, and they lost sight of one another. Finally out of sight and earshot, Jeff sighed in relief and walked into a toy aisle. Checking once more to ensure no one would show up unexpectedly he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his Pinkie. She was eating a sandwich.

"...Pinkie."

"Yeah?" She asked, her mouth munching on the delectable sandwich.

"...Where did you get that sandwich?"

She looked to the food, then to Jeff, then back to the food before taking another bite, and shrugging. "I have no idea!" She said, a smile on her face.

"Nevermind, Pinkie, do you think you can keep quiet for another..." Jeff looked to his watch, _1:05PM_. "Five hours?" He held up five fingers, "and then I promise you, the best cupcakes you've ever had!"

"The bestest?"

"Yes, the bestest cupcakes ever!"

Pinkie's eyes lit up, dropping her sandwich, she leaped up and latched onto Jeff's nose.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

_…Just what she needs, more sugar; but if it keeps her quiet until I get home, a sugar rush is a small price to pay._

"You're welcome Pinkie... Now... Can you let go of my face?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinke said as she popped off of his nose and fell back down into his pocket.

With Pinkie back out of site, Jeff resumed work, going up and down different toy aisles showing kids some of the amazing new toys released. Demonstrating the new helicopters, propping up dolls next to their play sets, showing off the new Lego sets, especially the Star Wars ones, those always sold well. While looking at the Legos he considered getting some for Dash and thought of what other toys he could get for the others, Magical Fairy Kingdom toys perhaps.

The kids were all enthralled with Jeff and his many failed attempts at controlling the small RC toys. Pinkie often grew curious and watched the little people watch Jeff, she saw their smiles and laughter and wanted to join in, but she couldn't, Jeff told her she would get the bestest cupcakes ever if she was quiet.

Jeff was entertaining some little girls, a fairy in his right hand, and a pony in the other.

"And I grant thee, the gift of flight!" Jeff said as the fairy, his voice high pitched.

"Like oh my gosh!" Jeff, the valley girl pony said, "This is like, the bestest day evar!

The girls and their parents giggled at the show. Jeff sat in front of a small table, various toys and props spread out upon the canvas. The pony and the fairy were flying side by side, in Jeff's hands.

"I've never like, been so alive!"

"You must promise me to only use these powers for good." The fairy said.

"Alright, "The pony replied, "I cross my heart and hope to fly...ehhh.."

"Stick a cupcake in my eye!" A muffled voice shouted out.

Jeff froze up for a moment as he realized who said that before noticing that the girls were laughing, Jeff did his best not to sigh in relief, lest he ruin what ended up as pure genius.

"...A cupcake... in your eye?" A young girl asked.

"I really like cupcakes!" The muffled voice shouted out again.

The audience again broke out in laughter, Jeff as well, not being able to control himself. Some muffled giggles and snorts emanated from his pocket as well.

_You know, these fairies remind me of Nevil... Wait a second... Does Nevil even have a job?... I can't imagine who'd hire him, and I left the ponies alone in the apartment next door to that mad man!? Wait, I locked the door... Wait no I di- yeah, yeah I did. Oh well, I just hope he doesn't find where I hid my spare key._

"I said come out with your hands on your head!" The officer shouted into the apartment. "I will not ask again!"

Nevil sat there against the bedroom wall, his knees were shaking, and his teeth chattering.

_The fuzz? What are they doing here? How did they find out?... I can't let them know what I was doing. I must hide the evidence!_

Nevil scrambled to his feet, and hid the butterfly net and camera underneath Jeff's bed.

"Alright!" He shouted, "I'm exiting the bedroom!" He did so. "I am now walking in the hallway! I have passed the bathroom! I am now-"

"Sir!" An officer yelled back, "Please just stop and get out of the building already!"

Nevil walked through the opened front door, hands resting on his head. Nevil slowly walked down the stairs, and then promptly fell down them, almost seeming to bounce down the steps with an 'ah!', 'ooh!' or 'eeh!' at each impact before landing face first on the ground. An officer came over and picked him up, handcuffing him in the process.

"You have the right to remain silent, and all that other stuff." The officer said.

"...I think you missed a-"

"Quiet you!"

Nevil shut up and was placed in the back of the cop car. A second officer arrived from Mr. Jonas' office.

"Hey Frank, go ahead and take the loon, I'll stay here and let the owner know what happened," he said.

"Alright," came a gruff reply.

Frank entered the squad car, and drove off, Nevil just looked out the window to the apartment. Soon the car left the complex, and was on the street towards downtown. The park passed by Nevil's window, when something caught his eye, a few colorful figures, walking into a bush. They were small, and even more so, pony like.

_NOOO! My chance! Drat! Why? Why today of all day's to get arrested?_

He placed his head on the window, and watched the park pass by.

_Don't you worry my little ponies, I will catch you! As soon as I get out of this mess, which will be soon! ish... And then! I shall prove, that I'M NOT CRAZY!_

"DO you hear me?!"

"Yes!" The officer grumbled back, "Now just shut up until we get to the station! We'll be there in about ten minutes."

You better watch your flank miss Sparkle...

~Ten Minutes Later~

The car never arrived at the station, massive fires had broken out all over the nearly destroyed city, the rampaging monster having- *Snore-pop* "Huh who, what?"

"I said get out of the car, we're here." The officer repeated to the now awake Nevil.

The officer in the driver seat killed the engine, and followed the first cop in escorting Nevil out of the car and into the building. There wasn't anything spectacular about the station, it was a normal police station that was more or less unchanged from the previous times Nevil had seen it... for various reasons.

_Well at least they cleaned the floors..._

Setting his thoughts aside for later, Jeff returned to the customers, and spent the rest of his time entertaining them, and showing off new products. Various products attracting different crowds, but there were always children, they were after all the primary demographic, how often does a child's entertainment attract a huge following of adults? As with most days at work he spent the majority of his time demonstrating the toys to the kids, best way to sell merchandise is to make others want what you have after all.

As Jeff's shift ended and he clocked out, he thought about Pinkie who amazingly had stayed quiet most of the whole day.

_She really likes cupcakes._

Jeff exited the toy store and walked down the nearly empty parking lot towards his Passat and took Pinkie out of his pocket, setting her on the roof of the car as he pulled the key out.

"Oh wow!, what's this thing?" Pinkie questioned.

"This," Jeff proudly stated, "Is my car. It will get us home."

"How?"

"It's... a magical chariot Pinkie, it shall take us to the cupcakes first, then home! So we can bake them!"

Pinkie jumped up and down overjoyed at the idea of eating more cupcakes. Jeff opened the door, and set Pinkie on the passenger seat.

"Now sit here, and don't fall off, that would be bad."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said.

She was so ecstatic, she was bouncing up and down, and looking all over the car seat, she even licked it. Jeff, ignoring her, ignited the engine and departed the parking lot, not even questioning her behavior once.

_Alright, just get some cake mix stuff and icing, and then go home, not too hard, as long as Pinkie stays in the car, everything should be fine._

Jeff glanced to Pinkie, seeing that she was now rolling the window up and down.

"Ooo."

"Pinkie, could you roll the window back up? It's a bit cold outside."

"Okie dokie lokie."

The sun was now setting upon the small California city. Cars filled the streets, their headlights lighting the dark roads. A small silver Passat entered a parking lot, pulling up to a local S-Mart.

"Now stay here Pinkie, I'm going to get cake mix, I will be right back."

Jeff left the radio on for Pinkie, so she wouldn't sit in silence. He didn't like the thought of Pinkie sitting alone in silence. He shut the car door, and walked into the store.

Pinkie sat alone in the car, it was making some weird noise. A voice. It was talking?No, it was singing.

"Got a surprise especially for you,

Something that both of us have always wanted to do.

We've waited so long, waited so long.

We've waited so long, waited so long."

Jeff meandered through the maze of products, his eyes reading the signs above, looking for baking goods, or something similar. Jeff finally found what he was looking for, Cupcake Mix Batter Thingy! (Best product ever) He grabbed the box, and walked to the front of the store. While standing in line, he looked to the small tv above the checkout displaying the news, not that he cared much. It was always about some failed robberies, murders from the neighboring city, or the latest hold up in congress.

"Earlier today there was an attempted robbery." The women on the news stated.

_Shocker..._ Jeff thought with a roll of his eyes.

The women continued, "Thankfully the culprit was caught, and nothing appears to have been stolen, and Nevil Mitchells has been arrested for breaking and entering."

Jeff's eyes shot open, his heart shot up, and concern quickly grew on his face.

_Oh no, no no no no no!_

"Sir?"

_If they searched my home, then! This is bad, really bad!_

"Sir."

_Alright, I need to get home quickly then, and probably try to convince Pinkie that they're alright._

"Sir!"

Jeff looked up, and saw the cashier looking at him, she was a bit annoyed. Jeff sheepishly grinned, and made his purchase before rushing out of the store to the car. He opened the door and got in before looking to the seat next to him... something was missing.

"...Pinkie?" Jeff called out.

"Oh Piiinkiiie."

"Oh oh! What did you get?"

He heard the voice, but couldn't locate the filly. He looked on the floor, the back seats, before hearing some rustling and looked to the bag and saw Pinkie.

_Oh thank goodness._

Jeff sighed and placed the key in the ignition. The car soon roared to life, and Jeff raced home. By now the sun had set, and the town began to slow down and prepare for sleep.

Pinkie had finally gotten out of the bag, and turned the radio up, ironically, one of Jeff's favorite songs came on, and it felt like a racing song... To him at least.

"I've been drivin' all night, my hands are wet on the wheel.

There's a voice in my head that drives my heel.

My baby call said I need you here.

It's half past four and I'm shiftin' gear."

Traffic had died down, and it made getting home a lot quicker for Jeff, especially with the current song blasting in the car. Jeff shifted the car to third, the engine quieted, then grew louder as Jeff pushed the gas pedal against the back wall. The car speed down the empty street, it's engine now screaming, much like Pinkie was. Pinkie began to sink into the back of the seat as the car roared through the quiet town.

"When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough,

She sends comfort coming in from above.

Don't need no letters at all.

We got a thing that's called radar love

We got a line in the sky

Radar love"

Jeff was, and probably had been the whole time, singing the song, and enjoying the speed of his car; it was no Formula 1 car, but it had a turbo engine. Fast enough for him at least. His turn was coming up, he slammed on the brakes, and Pinkie flew into the windshield, her body flat as a pancake now, the screaming was now muffled because of the glass. His tires screeched, and he skid onto the last straightaway before his home. Sadly the song ended.

_Awe, I like that song._

The radio switched to a new song, a more appropriate car song.

_Awe yeah!_

"Oh yeah!

Aah Haa!

Jump back, what's that sound?

Here she comes, full blast and top down!

Hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue!

Model citizen, zero discipline!"

Pinkie now flew back into the seat, still screaming at the top of her lungs as Jeff sped up once again. First, second, third, fourth, fifth. Jeff loved shifting gears, it felt like he was actually doing something other than sitting and pushing a pedal with his foot. but sadly Jeff's home was coming up, and he had to slow down once more.

Jeff turned the corner into his apartment complex. He soon found his spot, and parked the car. He shut off the radio, and sighed.

"Pinkie," he said, "I want you to know that, well. Just be ready for whatever we find. ok?"

Pinkie tilted her head, unsure of what Jeff meant. "Okie dokie lokie!" She smiled.

Jeff grabbed Pinkie and placed her in his pocket, and then grabbed the bag. He exited the car, shut the door and locked it. He walked up the stairs to his door, where he was actually greeted, an officer was waiting for him.

"Are you the owner?" He asked.

Jeff simply nodded.

"I'm officer Steve."

_...Officer Steve? That just sounds stupid, now I just need to meet Officer Johnson._

"Earlier today, we got a call from one of your neighbors about someone breaking and entering into your home. I just wanted to let you know that nothing was in his hands or pockets, so it appears that nothing was stolen. Though he may have vandalized your couch, we're not sure how he got it that shade of orange though. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"You too," Jeff replied.

_Seriously? He stood here until I got home just to tell me nothing was stolen? I mean, that was nice of him, but do officers have nothing better to do in my town?...Wait did he just insult my couch? The Jerk! I shall never forget his name, for many reasons... mostly because it's a stupid title, I mean seriously? Officer Steve?_

The officer departed, and Jeff opened his door. The lights sparked to life and illuminated the small abode. Nothing was out of place, but it was quiet. Far too quiet. Jeff walked into the spare room.

"Hello?" He called out, "Sparkle? Dash?"

Silence.

Pinkie now poked her head out of his pocket, "Hello?" She sang, "We have cupcakes!"

Once again silence answered them. Jeff walked into his bedroom, he walked to the bed, and set the cupcake mix and Pinkie on the bed. He looked around, and saw nopony. Then he looked to the window, it was open.

_Oh no..._

"Sparkle, we've been looking for hours!" Dash complained, "We should probably head back and get Jeff to help us!"

Sparkle stopped, and looked back to her companions, they were tired, and hungry. It was getting late, and the cool air was beginning to sweep in. She sighed, and looked ahead. The end of the park was so far, almost as far as their home.

"But, what about Pinkie?"

"Ah know you're concerned Sparkle," AJ said, "But don't ya think that Jeff will be even more worried with all of us missing?"

"We've come this far, we can't just give up."

"We're not giving up Sparkle!" Dash insisted.

"We simply cannot stay out here all night though, it's so...not indoors." Crystal whined.

"Would you stop complainin' Crystal, it's all you've been doin' since we left," AJ smirked.

"I am not complaining, I am lamenting, and at least I didn't fall down a hole!" She stammered back at AJ.

"Ah told ya I didn't see it!"

"Girls," Sparkle yelled, "This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to make a decision. Do we go home, or keep looking for Pinkie?"

"Ah vote home," AJ said.

"I must agree, I need a bath." Crystal added.

"I say we keep looking, we can't give up now!" Dash stated.

Sparkle pondered for a moment, and then turned to Fluttershy, her head was downcast, and she was tapping one of the grass blades.

"Well Fluttershy? What do you think?" she asked.

Fluttershy sighed, and looked to the other fillies. She squeaked something inaudible to them. They all tilted their heads and look at her. She ducked lower into the grass and squeaked something again.

"Louder!" Dash screamed, "We can't hear you!"

"I want to go home!" Fluttershy cried. "It's dark and scary out here, and I just want to go home!"

"Oh there there." Crystal sympathized, "Sparkle, let's just go home, we can search in the morning." She walked to Fluttershy and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Sparkled sighed, "Alright, let's go then."

Nevil sat in his jail cell, alone, or so he thought.

"Gah!" He screamed, "Who are you?"

An older gentleman in a pink robe sat on the bed. His hair was thinning, reminding Nevil of Mr. Jonas.

"Wait, you seem oddly familiar, do I know you?"

"What? No!" The man said, "I'm just a stranger that you have never seen before in your life."

"What's your name?" Nevil queried.

"...Tommy." The man said.

_He seems like a real creep to me._ Nevil thought to himself.

Nevil looked to the bed, a green comic caught his eye, "What are you reading there?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, just the Cosmopolitan."

A slam was heard, a door swung open, then closed.

"Which one is yours?" An officer asked.

Nevil looked out of the cell, he could see an officer guiding an older woman, half Nevil's height through the jail.

"Oh no!" Nevil screamed.

"That one!" The woman said pointing to Nevil.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Nevil questioned.

"I saw you on the news! I knew you'd be on television one day!"

Nevil groaned, and the officer opened the cell.


	6. Interlude 1 - The War Begins

_Chapter 6 - Interlude 1 - The War Begins_

Celestia stared into her foes eyes, Discord. The alicorn eyed the beast, a smug grin engraved onto his face. His lemon eyes stared back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Oh Celestia, you know I'm not one for sitting around doing nothing. As much as I liked being a statue, I felt it was time to stretch out the old muscles."

Celestia continued her glare. The scenery around them now altering, many of the hedges changing form, while others slowly lifted to the pink sky above. Statues turning to hard candy, the ground now a licorice field. A dark rain began to pour upon the new landscape, screams arose from Canterlot. Chaos had returned.

A bright light flashed, flooding the immediate area around Celestia. Discord covered his eyes for the mere second the light lasted. Celestia had vanished.

Discord chuckled, "Let the games begin."

Royal Guards stood ready at the entrance of the castle. Their golden armor shone brilliantly as a bright light enveloped the room. Shielding their eyes, the guards grabbed their weapons, preparing for a possible intruder.

Screams echoed across Canterlot, the streets crowded with ponies, running and fleeing from the pursuing chaos. The pegasi all flying to the sky, away from the mountainside city, Earth ponies and Unicorns alike scurrying across the soapy ground and chocolate paths. Many others following the paths to the Castle. Looking for guidance from their imperial leader. Celestia hustled down the large hall, her long legs soon guiding her towards her destination. She exited onto the large balcony before her, some few subjects stood below, awaiting her orders.

"My subjects, I have dreadful news, as you may have noticed, Moo." Celestia said.

"Woof." Replied the subjects. (Yeah, I know what you are all thinking, this is weird... Well... Discord..)

"Discord has returned, which means, the return of chaos.."

The crowd fell hushed, listening intently to the words of their ruler. Her voice echoed throughout the court, power, grace, and sincerity emanating from her as she spoke.

"It is best to not panic, we have to remain strong and steadfast against our foe. Ready for whatever will come our way."

Luna's blue eyes shot open, a rumble, a shake, disturbing her rest. She rose from her bed with a quick motion, her ears attentive to the screams and noises coming from outside. She guided herself out of bed, walking to the large blue door before her. Blue auras surrounding the handles and opening the doors. Guards running up and down the halls, spears and swords at their sides, clinking against their armor.

"What beeth this?" Luna called out, "A war?"

"Yes my Princess," a guard replied. Removing his helmet he bowed, "It's a war."

"Against who?"

"Chaos"

Luna's face grimaced. She sighed, "Where is my sister?"

The guard pointed down the hall, Celestia was outside on the terrace.

"Thank you." Luna replied, "You may return to your duties."

The guard bowed once more, and ran off. Luna walked towards the balcony passing the many guards running about. As she neared the balcony, her eyes catching glimpse of the chaos outside. Trees now candy, buildings turning into gingerbread houses. Luna halted before the balcony, allowing her sister to end her monologue.

Her sister bowed to her subjects and turned to depart. Luna awaited her in the hall. Celestia approached Luna, concern in her eyes.

"He has returned?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded, and simply continued down the hall, Luna followed.

"Shall I go and get Twilight and her friends?" Luna quirred.

"You can't." Celestia stated. "They're gone."

"What do you mean gone? They cannot simply disappear."

"They can, and they did."

"But, how?"

Celestia halted, "I assume Discord had something to do with it," she sighed. "Spike told me the last time he saw them was with Trixie, I assume she may have some part in this."

Luna thought for a moment, "Shall I send troops to find her?"

"No." Celestia replied, "I'll find her myself. I want you to stay here, and keep things under control."

"But, we're not prepared for a war."

"We don't need to be, Discord isn't one for killing, just mischief. Keep the subjects calm as long as you can. I shall find Trixie, I have a few things to ask her."

Luna nodded, and left her sister. Celestia turned, and trotted to the balcony once more. Her trott now a canter, then a full on gallop, she leapt from the balcony, and to the air, the North wind catching her wings.

Trixie grunted, her legs strained as she pulled her wagon through the forest. The thick trees and their roots did not aid the blue unicorn.

"I can't believe this," She muttered.

She stopped, frustrated.

"Oh Trixie, why so down?" Called a distant voice, "Isn't this what you wanted?" It laughed.

"I wouldn't mind so much if you could help me get out of here."

A tree turned, yellow eyes, and a mouth with one long tooth answered her, "I've already held my end of the bargain Trixie, just as you have held yours." The tree grinned.

"I know."

A flash of white.

"You see then, we're both at an agreement." A caterpillar said, perched on a branch near her.

Trixie snorted.

"Oh don't be that way. I'm sure you'll love it here."

Another flash of white, and Discord vanished, leaving Trixie alone in a candy cane forest. She continued her journey, grumbling all the way.

The arctic winds tugged at Celestia's wings. The frosted air chilled her bones, and reddened her nose. Soon, her destination appeared over the horizon, the Crystal Kingdom. The white alicorn's horn glowed, and she vanished in a flash.

Cadance stood on the castle's balcony. She overlooked the large city, the crystal buildings dotting the crystal lined streets. Her ears perked as something reverberated from behind. Casting a glance behind her, she saw Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," She gasped, "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to have come unannounced Princess, but there's trouble in Canterlot. Discord has returned."

A hoof raised to Cadance's mouth, "What about Twilight and her friends?" She worriedly queried.

"They're missing," Celestia sighed, "We don't know where they are."

"What of the Elements of Harmony?"

"They're missing as well. I assume they're with Twilight and her friends."

A brief silence.

"What will we do?"

Celestia pondered a moment, and looked out to the Kingdom before her. Her eyes cast back to Cadance. "We need to hold Discord back until we find out where Twilight and her friends were sent."

"How are we going to do that?"

"From my understanding, Discord has more than likely had a hand in this."

"How?" Cadance questioned, "He has been stone ever since he was encased by Twilight and her friends, and he never tried to escape when you and Luna were the Elements of Harmony."

Celestia paced, her eyes closed as her thoughts raced.

"Do you think he's planned this all along?" Cadance asked once more.

"I don't know." She replied, "Perhaps. It is good timing. Peace throughout the land, all of us unsuspecting, especially something like this."

"But why send them away?"

"I think, he wanted the Elements gone, and with them now as Twilight and her friends, it could have been easier to take them out of the equation instead of Luna and I."

"So, how did he get rid of them?"

"...I'm not sure."

"You don't think he... killed them, do you?"

"No, not likely." Celestia replied, "Discord doesn't kill. He's reckless and uncontrolled, but not a killer. He's the embodiment of chaos, chaos doesn't kill, it takes away hope, order, and sense. All he wants is a good time. So, I think we should grant him that."

"Oh this is just lovely!" Discord sang. His feet were tacked onto his tail as he slid down a chocolate mountain side. Just ahead of him lay Candylot, as he liked to call it, gingerbread housing, taffy roads, candy cane towers, and chocolate covering everything!

Discord hit a green candy rock and shattered to a million pieces, duplicates of the beast stood some distance away applauding, many holding up tens, while one held an upside down two. A hang gliding Discord flew over the scene, the parachute being made of birds, and the ropes of licorice. "This day cannot get better."

He landed, the birds departed, and the licorice exploded.

"However," he mused, "It can get worse." He snapped his fingers, The mountain exploded into the shape of Discords head. (It was really quite something) He pouted, "It still needs something... Ah!" He snapped his fingers once more, and the words 'Candylot' became embroidered in chocolate below his glorious head. "Perfect."

Another group of Discords applauded, they held up numbers again, tens all around, except at the end of their small table sat a small gray wall eyed pony. She held up an upside down eleven.

"Thank you." Discord replied to the table. He bowed, and and then vanished in a flash of white.

Mentos piled high above one another, forming the walls of the once luscious castle, topped off with oozing caramel. Many guards were frantically running about the castle's halls, Luna stood in the main chamber. Her gaze set to the outside window, chaos was unfolding,

She sighed, hoof steps behind her. "Well?" She asked.

Celestia walked to her sister's side, "Cadance has an idea of what we can do. But first, we need to find Trixie."

"Did you not find her?" Luna queried.

"No, not yet. I assume she won't be going too far in this chaotic mess. At any rate, I'll go out again and try to find her."

Luna nodded. "Do you think she.. you know.."

"No, I examined where the ground where Spike saw them last. She must have sent them somewhere the Elements won't have an affect on Discord."

"...The moon?"

Celestia turned, "I don't think so. It would be somewhere so far away, no pony would find them."

"You always were the smarter one Celestia." A grim voice echoed in the room. "So then the question is my dear princess, What are you going to do about it?"

A laugh emanated from the walls, Celestia and Luna looked around, their eyes searching for the disfigured jerk. (Discord ruined my story earlier, so I saw it fitting to call him a jerk)

"Show yourself you creten!"

"Ah ah ah Luna, watch that temper of yours. You got banished for it last time." Discord snickered. "Now, I suppose you'll be wanting to know where they are. Do not fret, they are safe, for now. A year is a day and a day is a year. Long ago banished and forgotten, their hearts tarnished and rotten. Oh so smart and wise with their tongues full of lies, with these creatures you will find them. I'm not going to give away anymore hints, I need to stay ahead of the game after all." The voice faded, and silence filled the room.

"Why you-"

"Let him go Luna, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Sister, he is toying with us, we do not have time to play his game."

"We will find Trixie first, I need to know what spell she used on Twilight."

"Then what?" Luna asked.

"Use it on me."


End file.
